Best Served Cold
by ebonyflamez
Summary: WIP... Spike, the vampire with a soul, hasn't seen his family in a hundred years... now they've come for the Hellmouth
1. Amuse Bouche

Title: Best Served Cold  
Author: ebonyflames  
Feedback: ebonyflames666... Go on - you know you want to!  
Rating NC17  
AU Angel/Spike and Spike/Buffy (don't ask me why...)  
Disclaimer: I cannot claim ownership (or responsibility) for any of  
the recognisable ATS and BTVS characters - they belong to the god that is Joss and Mutant Enemy. I just make them dance for pleasure... Oh and if some of the speech is familiar its just cos I couldn't improve on the actual script...

Set AU - Spike is the vampire with a soul. Buffy has been a slayer for a year but has not met the Order of Aurelius yet... Angel doesn't have a soul...

Buffy flopped down into one of the comfier library chairs. She was going to have to talk Giles into putting a sofa in here sometime, especially with the amount of reading that they spent in here each day. She hated research; to her it was just another form of homework that was often accompanied by a practical demonstration. It was at times like this she really appreciated her friends, she shuddered as she imagined what it would be like if it was just her and Giles night after night. It wasn't a pretty image.

The fact that across from her sat the most beautiful man that she had ever seen didn't hurt either. Will, or Spike as he was known more often than not, was gorgeous. He was like one of those cherubim that Buffy had seen in her mom's art books. He was a fascinating mix of light and dark. He had brilliant blue eyes that were always sparkling and his blonde hair had a slight curl. Together they made him look like an innocent little boy. However, his lean lines, razor sharp cheek bones, cocky grin and tendency to wrap that divine body in leather made him seem dangerous. Not to mention the sexy as hell accent that he had. With them he was caring and sweet and so very funny but with demons he was a savage and brutal killer. To her it was fascinating. He was so like her in so many ways, yet at the same time he was the total opposite.

A vampire with a soul. He was a creature of the night trying to walk in the daylight world by doing good. She was a creature who lived in the light but was unable to escape the dark. In many ways she felt that they were meant to be a couple. She just had to get up the confidence to pursue him. At the moment though she would have to be content to have him as a good friend and patrol buddy. She just hoped that one day a life or death situation would turn into a passionate make out session like in the movies.

"Giles, I think that I have found it!"

Everyone turned to the shy red head hacker, who was waving a book victoriously in the air. Giles crossed to her and took the book from her and studied the page that she had turned to. He gave Willow a small smile of congratulations and turned to his Slayer and her vampire side kick. "It's a Xan'thak apparently. I am sure that you won't want all the details. You need to kill it using an iron blade and then separate its body into quarters and bury them each separately."

"So, the Buffster and Fangboy will take the slicing and dicing and we'll take burial duty?" Xander was relieved that the research part of this monster hunt was over. He much preferred the part where he got to scream like a girl and hide.

"Oh deep joy… You do realise that you are asking me to do this in my new Prada pumps. Do the Watcher's council pick up dry cleaning bills?"

"Doubt it Cheerleader, if they did I'd be charging them for services rendered. Bloody stingy buggers." Spike shrugged on his leather duster. He had worked for the Council for the past twenty years and other than pay for his air fare if they really needed something from him but he was on his own. Good thing that he had learnt to horde over the years.

"Well, as much as I am inclined to side with Spike on this issue, we don't really have the time to discuss the inherent Scrooge tendencies that come with being a member of the Board of Directors. We have a demon to hunt so I suggest that we leave now. I for one would like to get more than three hours sleep for once."

The Scooby gang left the library ready to save Sunnydale from the latest nocturnal threat.

Below the sleeping town a pair of chocolate eyes surveyed the congregation of vampires that had gathered. He was unimpressed. Many were not of his blood line and most were weak. He was also extremely displeased that he had been summoned to this god forsaken town. It may be a Hellmouth but he really didn't see the appeal. He was almost 250 years eternally young and yet when his Sire or hers called, he was expected to go running. Which of course he did. It was quite pathetic. He may be the most dangerous vampire in the world, but he had learnt at a young age that it wasn't wise to cross your elders. Oh, this was going to be fun.

He felt his eldest Childe move up beside him. No matter what people and demons had to say about him, he had the unconditional love of his Childer. They adored him because he was a good Sire. He loved torture but had never ever sunk to the level were he had tortured his Childer. The possibility and the promise of toe-curling sex were usually enough to ensure their loyalty. Blood and the occasional beating didn't hurt when he really needed them to tow the line, after all they were vampires and they loved pain. He had never followed his Grand Sire's teachings that letting his Childer feed from him would weaken him and strengthen them, nor the idea that they should be beaten into submission. He preferred more sensuous forms of control. It was so much sweeter if they capitulated to him freely, it increased his power. He felt Penn's arms wrap around his waist and his head come to rest on his shoulder.

"They are a pathetic lot aren't they Sire?" Penn's voice was no more than a husky whisper in his ear, followed by a lingering lick around the shell. Angelus' body was under such control that he barely reacted to the sensuous feelings of his Childe nipping at his ear and neck. He chuckled as he focused on the other vampires, gathered for the Master's announcement.

"That they are my boy. But can we really expect these ferals to have any real value. They were not lucky enough to have the chances that we got. Never forget that you are vampire royalty Penn. You are stronger, faster and more dangerous than most vampires that are created and you have a greater chance of survival. They will be lucky if they hit double figures."

Penn chuckled. When all was said and done Angelus was fanatical about breeding and his status in vampire society. He may rebel against the Master at any given opportunity but if they were challenged he would be the first to defend the Order. At times like this Penn was reminded of how beautiful and powerful his Sire was. He watched as the feral and clan less minions shot looks at the dark vampire. They didn't know whether to fall at his feet or run like hell. Angelus had the beauty of a fallen angel and the ferocity of a hurricane. If he agreed with the Master's plan, this little town didn't stand a chance. Penn placed a shy kiss on his Sire's thick neck and buried himself further into the dangerous figure.

Angelus didn't bother to listen as the Master, flanked by his own Childer, Luke and Darla, told the vampires of his plot to take the town of Sunnydale. He knew the plan, kill the Slayer, take the town, live forever. Angelus also knew the parts of the plan that the Master hadn't told anyone. Bat Face always forgot his Grand-Childe's cunning and intelligence. It was his going to be his downfall one day.

"Nasty golden girl has a weapon. The invites have been given out but the party might not happen."

Drusilla moved to stand on the other side of her Sire. Angelus pulled his Dark Princess into him. He placed a kiss on her temple. He understood her perfectly. His Seer, the only reason that many of the Order were still alive.

"What are you blathering about Drusilla? Stop speaking in riddles it is most vexing!" Penn couldn't keep the jealousy for his sister out of his voice. Sure he loved her, but all vampires were fiercely territorial when it came to their Sire and having their Sire's attention.

"Leave her alone Penn. Dru hears her own music; don't be pouty because you can't hear it." He slipped a reassuring arm around his boy that eased the gentle teasing. "What do the stars see, pretty kitten?"

"They see teeth that snap and blue eyes and a spark that burns deep in the devil. It is all in a great confusion. Miss Edith doesn't like what she sees." She pulled her doll up and stared at the blind fold that covered her eyes.

Angelus paused after that comment and replied, "We'll have to get her a new dress, and the stars might sing a nicer tune."

Drusilla began to sing quietly and sway against her Sire. She scratched a sharp finger nail across his cheek and licked the blood away. "Daddy tastes like chocolates and wine and blood red sunsets. It is a most tasty treat."

In response Angelus pulled her into a bruising kiss. "My little girl tastes of 'Snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails' and deep dark cherries." He broke into a wicked smirk and turned his attention back to the little tableau in front of them. The vampires seemed to be in a bloody frenzy.

"This town will burn. Pretty fire."

Giles poured a steaming cup of tea and started to clean his glasses. He was going to have to get Willow to fire up her machine and check out the coroner's files. It was disturbing to note that the first thing he checked in the paper was the death notices. It was to him what the weather was to other people. He was very worried by what he read. He heard a sound behind him.

"Cup of tea William?"

He enjoyed having the English vampire around. He didn't feel so alone in America. It always amazed him as to the ease in which this vampire slid into people's lives. He could talk computers with Willow, science fiction with Xander, read and speak 5 modern and 3 ancient languages (not to mention a host of demon tongues), he trained with Buffy and talked music with Oz. Spike was a chameleon. However, he always felt that Spike was most at home when it was just the two of them. He seemed to find the brotherhood of British exiles soothing. It was at times like this he was William.

"What you got there mate? It looks to have got your knickers in a right twist."

"Thank you for that astute observation Spike. If you don't mind I think that I will wait until the children arrive. I really don't feel like going through this more than necessary."

"Fair enough Rupert old boy; I know when to take a hint." He shot a devilish smirk at the watcher. He had to admit that he loved winding the watcher up, at times it was too easy.

"I find myself believing that that is highly unlikely." Giles knew when to fight fire with fire. "Have you anything to report?"

"All quiet on the western front mate. Looks like Fluffy and her little helpers get the weekend off."

"You know that if she catches you calling her that you will find yourself a lot less immortal and rather dustier than you are at present." Giles couldn't help but chuckle at the incorrigible vampire. He walked a dangerous path a times.

"Yup she may have mentioned something along those lines."

"Actually I think that I threatened to remove your brains. And we all know that unlike normal creatures, yours is situated south of the equator." Buffy loved getting the jump on the vampire; it was so much fun to see him spook and gives a little 'eep' of surprise.

"That's cruel Buff; you have no idea of how many nightmares that conjures for a man. Spike, run – I'll hold her back." Xander wrapped his arms around the petite Slayer and mimed restraining her. For his comedy efforts he received a slap and sharp glare from his brunette girlfriend, and eye rolls from the rest of the group. He quickly disengaged himself from the blonde and gave a sheepish shrug. "What's the what G-man?"

"If I have to ask you one more time to not call me that I will be sending Buffy after your brains."

"Eew – please don't." Buffy wrinkled her dainty nose and went to join Willow and Oz at the table, and smiled to herself as Spike slid into the chair next to her. She could feel them getting closer every day. Last night they had danced at the Bronze and she thought that she would melt her boots it was so hot.

Xander and Cordelia sat on the steps and all eyes turned to Giles.

"I am rather worried to tell you the truth. Over the past week there has not been a single death caused by vampires. Willow, would you mind verifying this on that machine of yours?"

Willow moved herself to the computer and started her search. She often wondered why there was no real fire wall up for the Coroners Office. Then she reminded herself that not many people, even in Sunnydale spent their tom hacking into the Coroner's files, so why would they bother? Sometimes she had to marvel at the weird that was her life. Around her she could hear the others questioning Giles as to why no deaths was a bad thing.

"Because it could mean one of two things. The vampires have moved or they are planning. Willow?"

"There is nothing here Giles." She moved back to her boyfriend.

"Thank you." He noticed the questioning looks that everyone but Spike was giving him. "If the vampires have moved then it indicates that something they find intimidating and dangerous is on its way into town. A good rule of thumb is that if the demons get scared we have a real problem on our hands."

"So something worse could be on its way? Doesn't the Hellmouth ever take a holiday?" Buffy's weekend was going down the drain.

"No, 'fraid not pet. An if the vamps are plottin it is likely that they are either killin' and hidin the bodies or makin more. Either way – its gonna mean a fight. Sorry luv."

Buffy melted when he called her 'luv'. She was a big puddle of Slayer goo. Willow watched the puppy dog eyes her best friend was giving the sexy demon. She thought that they would look good together, and everyone liked Spike. Buffy just had to get up the courage to 'Carpe Diem' as she had once told Willow. Spike obviously liked her, so she couldn't see a problem.

"So it looks like I'm patrolling tonight then. And I wanted to Bronze it." Buffy had to pout. She had a killer outfit that she wanted to try out on Spike. She really wanted to get her vamp.

"I am afraid so. Perhaps you could delay the partying until tomorrow?" Giles sometimes pitied his Slayer; she had so much pressure on her. Was it wrong for her to want a normal life?

They didn't see the pair of gold eyes that watched them from the stacks. When the minion had heard enough, he headed back to the lair. He had a lot to tell his Master. The Vampire with a Soul had been found.

Friday's patrol had been a bust, which was why the entire group was trekking around the many cemeteries of Sunnydale. After a while they all seemed to bleed into one another (and wasn't that poor choice of words considering the focus of their hunt?) They naturally walked in pairs, Xander and Cordelia, Willow and Oz and Buffy and Spike. Giles brought up the rear. Despite the sour mood that they couldn't party, they were all chatting quite amicably. It had been quite a fun night so far. There had been no vampire's to dust, in fact no demons around at all. They were just a group of friends out for an evening stroll.

Buffy's mind kept flicking back to her training session with Spike earlier that afternoon. They had gone through the usual routines and exercises, Spike making them harder for her every few weeks to improve her skill and timing. She had to admit that he was a good teacher. She knew that vampires all knew how to fight but she was aware that at some point he had been trained. He was too good to not have been. All the time she wished that he would open up about his past. He refused to tell them anything about his life as a vampire; he said that it was unimportant. He told them of demons that he had fought and places he had seen but he never told them about him. It upset Buffy that there was a part of his life that she didn't know about and it made her slightly jealous. She knew that there had to be a reason that he didn't want to talk, and she would bet anything that it was a woman. But, back to that afternoon…

Buffy had asked Spike to show her the combination kick and jump that he was so good at. It always floored his opponent and got him out of the way of any retaliation. It also looked wicked cool. They had practiced a few times and on one, unsuccessful attempt, Buffy had landed on the floor with Spike on top of her. Then the world had slowed down. She saw that his pupils were dilated and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

Then ever so slowly he had leaned down to her. Her heart was thundering in her chest. He was going to kiss her! Her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head up to meet him…

"Spike what do you know about Perfel demons?"

Giles walked into the library, nose in a book, causing Spike to jump off her as if she was covered in holy water. She had been so frustrated that she had broken the training dummy.

All she wanted to do now was get Spike on his own. Oh well, there were only two more cemeteries after this one and then she would make him talk to her.

Spike for his part was very confused. He couldn't help his attraction to the chit, she was beautiful. The only problem was that he was a vampire, and every time he was near her he got those warning butterflies in his belly and the prickles on his skin. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling. Yet he really wanted to get to know her. But he feared that she wanted more than he could give her. She was only 17 and she would want love and flowers not raw passion. Spike could only offer her passion; his love belonged to another time. It would be unfair to her to try to offer her anything other than she deserved. She deserved some one that would worship her and love her totally. He wasn't sure that he could.

Spike stopped dead. He could feel vampires near. From Buffy's posture, he could tell that she had become aware of them as well. She motioned to her friends to keep quiet and they started to move forwards towards the vampires. They found themselves in a clearing between four mausoleums. The vampires were here somewhere but no one could see them or hear them. Instinctively, they drew towards each other like a pack would.

Twenty vampires dropped from the roofs of the mausoleums, surrounding the Slayer and her friends. They were all well built and none of them seemed intimidated by the group that contained a slayer, vampire and five well armed humans. Buffy felt seriously out numbered. The fact that they seemed to be in some kind of uniform amused her and scared her at the same time. They looked like idiots, but from the looks on the faces of Giles and Spike, they were a serious threat.

The uniform was a mix of armour and leather, covered in a dark blue and black material. Each had a sword hung at there waist. They looked like medieval knights. Each was in game face and each had a Sun and three stars tattooed on their left cheek. One of them, the leader Buffy presumed, stepped forward. To her surprise he nodded his head to her and Giles before turning his attention to Spike. She watched as the colour drained out of his face.

"William, Childe of Drusilla, we the Prime Guard are here at the bidding of the Master of the Order of Aurelius, to which you are still beholden. He is the font from which you drew eternal life, and as such his power over your life is unquestionable. You have been branded a traitor and disgrace to the Order. You allowed yourself to receive a soul and have chosen to side with our natural enemy. These are transgressions that can not be overlooked. You are commanded to offer your life in penance, and be remembered fondly. To refuse would result in the deaths of you and these people gathered here. So sayeth He that Dwells Below."

Spike couldn't believe it. They had found him. They had found him and they were going to kill him. Even with a slayer by his side there was no way out of this. These were the elite of the Order. The captain was 600 years old. They had never failed in any task that the Master had given them. Spike knew in his heart that he hoped one day he would be able to go home… Now he knew that it was nothing more than a fantasy, born of a broken heart. He would never see his love again.

He took a step forward.

"I acknowledge your order and my fealty to the Order. I accept the sentence that you hand out."

"No Spike! What are you doing? You can't let them do this!" Buffy could feel the tears well in her eyes. She couldn't understand how he could just take this. Spike was a fighter, he had always bee a fighter. Why did these guys scare him?

Spike turned to her, his eyes clouded with tears. "Can't fight this pet. They're too good; they're trained to do this." He pulled her into a hug and whispered hurriedly into her ear. "They'll kill you in a heartbeat pet and rip your friends to pieces. You need to survive. If they're here then the Hellmouth is in very real danger! You have to stop them – get me? Luv ya petal." He kissed her cheek and moved to his executioner.

Each Guard drew his sword as was the custom. Spike kneeled before the Captain. He knew that Buffy had to get out of there. They weren't going to kill her unless they had to stop him. The Master would want to kill her himself. Tears ran down his face at the thought of what he was going to miss about life.

All of the Scoobies watched in growing horror as their friend and protector was kneeling powerless to stop his own death. Willow curled herself round Buffy, who had fallen to the floor in her grief. Xander was holding Cordelia and Oz and Giles were still pointing their crossbows at the vampires.

The Captain raised his sword. "Do you offer your life in penance?"

Spike choked out, "I do."

"We will convey this to the Master. Go now to…"

"Wait." A smoky voice drifted through the darkness followed by the most beautiful creature that any of the humans had ever seen. Giles knew who it was immediately. He had heard and read about the beauty of this vampire, but the accounts were poor in contrast to the real thing.

Tight black leather pants hugged thigh muscles and caressed the firm backside. A white silk shirt, with wide sleeves and open neck, showing a cool expanse of creamy skin, made him the embodiment of his name. His face was a work of art, soft curves rather than harsh lines defined the cheekbones and jaw. There was nothing harsh or chiselled about this appearance, it was smoothed to perfection. A pink tongue swept across heart shaped lips, which parted to show perfect white teeth with slightly elongated canines that were caressed by the tongue as it passed. Deep chocolate eyes that seemed so soft and wise began to flicker gold and if anything this just added to the sensuality of the creature. Spiky dark hair rather than the expected halo crowned the dark angel. The feeling of arousal swept over every being in the clearing, each desiring to take this creature if he'd have them. He stepped forwards, a little swing of his hips drawing attention to the pure masculine magnificence of the vampire.

"Angelus, what brings you here to this trivial matter?"

Spike felt his heart start to beat although he knew that to be impossible. Angelus had come for him. Angelus was here. He was safe. He died though at the words that left the mouth of the older demon.

"Master Leo, I come to beg a boon of you." Angelus allowed his Irish brogue to taint his voice and used all the power he had as a seducer to try to sway the elder vampire. "I know I have no right to ask, but I beg you to remember that William is the Childe of my beloved Drusilla. Allow me to take his life. I should have done it long ago when the abomination in him was discovered. Allow me the chance to redeem myself from this fault."

Angelus was impressed by himself. He could see the words wrap round the vampire and float into his mind. He could see his eyes become fogged with lust and want to please the darker vampire. He couldn't believe that no one had ever called him on this talent. They all were so convinced that Drusilla was the only physic they had that they failed to note the powerful seducer in their midst. It was lucky for him or the Master would have bound Angelus to him.

Leo had no choice but to agree to Angelus' request. His cock and his brain were completely overwhelmed by the need to please this devil. He found himself nodding like Pavlov's dog to every request.

"May I ask that I have some privacy for this act? The traitor still shares part of my demon and it grieves me to the core to do this, knowing what a vicious creature he could have become." When he saw the affirmation he continued, "Stay here and guard the humans. I will return when the act is complete. Come William, you have accepted death, now you must meet it."

Angelus extended his hand and led the damned blonde out of the clearing. He returned moments later, his head hung and lead the Guards away, leaving the destroyed Scooby gang to mourn their friend.


	2. Appetiser

The Scoobies made their way to the library in silence, an oppressive silence that swallowed everything like a black hole. Buffy had tears rolling down her face but other than that there was no sign that she was even there. Willow and Cordelia were openly sobbing. All of the men had tears in their eyes and they were making no effort to hide them. The group felt as if its heart had been removed. They pushed the doors to the library and stopped dead.

There sat at the table, as if nothing had happened was Spike.

The entire group ploughed on to him pulling him into a powerful hug. Everyone was talking at once and trying to get hold of him, just to make sure that he was real. Eventually, Spike made himself heard and they all pulled back to look at him sheepishly.

"As much as I luv the lotta ya, and I know I don't need to breathe but you could make a guy bloody claustrophobic with hugs like that." Spike offered them all a dazzling smile that belied his words.

Buffy just looked at the man that she thought she had lost and moved towards him.

"I thought you were dead."

She didn't give him a chance to respond. Instead she pulled him into a frantic kiss. She wasn't wasting time anymore. If the situation was as dangerous as he had said then she wanted him for as long as they had. She wasn't taking anything for granted. She was faintly aware of her friends muttering that it was about time but she was too lost to the kiss to care. She pulled back when the need for air became an issue.

"Don't do that to me again!" She hissed before wrapping her arms around him. She was so happy that she didn't notice the slight tension in his body.

"Spike, how did you get away? Angelus is not known for his mercy, he is the worst of the worst. I know that you are a good fighter but he is…"

"The Devil himself?"

As one they turned to see the object of their discussions calmly sat at the table in the exact spot where Spike had been. Immediately they grabbed for weapons. The vampire just cocked his brow and gave them an amused smirk. The expression was so like Spike's it was uncanny, yet at the same time it had everyone's libido rising. Spike knew that if they attacked Angelus would defend himself and Spike wanted to know what the Hell was happening. He had just been told to run and that Angelus would find him.

One hundred years apart and his Grand Sire was still irresistible. Perhaps more so. Spike moved from Buffy towards him and had to stop when that gorgeous body unfurled itself from the chair. Spike had to bite back a groan as his cock twitched at the sensuous movement that was Angelus standing up.

"It's been a while." Angelus could taste the pheromones pouring off Spike and decided that to gain the trust of these people he would need his boy on side.

"A life time." Spike could think of nothing witty or profound to say. His mouth was dry and his brain was definitely seated in his pants and oozing out of him in the form of pre-come. Fuck! He wasn't a bloody fledge anymore but Angelus had him creaming his pants with one fuck me smirk. It was embarrassing and he wanted it more than ever! But he had learnt the hard way that his want got him into trouble.

"Or two, but who's counting?" He moved away from the boy and started to stroll around the library. Everyone was tense and he could feel the barrage of emotions rolling through them. He almost laughed, but that would have had the cross bows firing.

"Oh fuck it! Get over here Childe!"

Spike threw himself into the arms of the only thing that he had ever loved and tried to climb inside that solid safe body. Angelus was overjoyed at the feeling of his Childe in his arms again. He thought that this was something that he would never feel again. He was finally home. It had taken a hundred years, but he was finally home.

Suddenly he felt something totally different and a violent snarl ripped from his chest. He lowered his voice and made sure that what he said would be obeyed. "Get out here and face me you fucker."

Luke appeared from the stacks and moved to stand at the foot of the stairs. Angelus could taste his hatred for him, his Will and the humans. He knew that he was going to kill Luke, hopefully that would drive the Master to make a move. Then the game would begin. This was the longest Angelus had ever pursued a victim and the taking would be all the sweeter for it.

"Luke, I'd say it was a pleasure to see you, but we both know that would be a lie. What can we do for you?"

Angelus was mad with glee at the thunderous expression that crossed Luke's face. Oh this was going to be fun. He caught Spike's eye and motioned that he should stay out of this fight. Spike stepped back and took the Slayer and her friends with him. He knew that this was a fight to the death and he knew that Angelus would win. He had felt it when he had seen Angelus in the cemetery and he had touched it when he held Angelus just then. Angelus had changed, he was brimming with power. This power was different though, this was alive. And very angry. He made sure that all the Scoobies knew to keep back. They may have fought vampires but he seriously doubted that any of them had ever witnessed a Master and Childe go at it.

Luke started to prowl around Angelus, but Angelus held his ground. "When Leo returned to say that you had killed that thing, the Court rejoiced. I was not fooled. I remember how you were with the boy. It was sickening! You were a legend and all it took was this little bastard to make you fall. He pulled you down Angelus. I knew that he made you weak, too weak to kill him! Looks like I was right. The Master will have your head for this! Traitor!"

Angelus merely laughed and a lightening quick hand shot out and grabbed Luke, hauling the vampire up against him. Angelus cocked his head and moved forward. He licked up the cheek and whispered into his ear. "You forget who you are talking to Lukey Baby." He then tossed Luke onto his ass on the floor.

Angelus began to prowl. His posture was relaxed and calm but the other vampires knew that he was ready for everything. "Do you really imagine that you can beat me? You may be old Luke, but your fat and lazy and have forgotten how to live on the surface. I'll eat you for breakfast."

"You won't get the chance Boy. I'll rip you apart and as for your precious boy there… well I guess I'll have to see what it was that kept you so enamoured." He leered over at Spike and Spike shivered. Buffy moved in front of him as if to protect him. She didn't understand what was going on with these vampires but she knew a threat when she heard one. No one was getting near Spike. And Spike wasn't gay either.

Whatever reaction Luke had expected Angelus to have to that comment he was shocked when Angelus merely stopped moving and whispered, "Come and get me."

The fight was fast and brutal and Buffy was thankful that she wasn't facing either vampire. They were so skilled. Luke was bigger and his blows fell like sledgehammers. He moved with a speed and grace that defied the laws of physics. A man built like that shouldn't be able to move that way. He was also winning. He seemed to be too strong for the angelic man. Spike had a death grip on her arm and Buffy knew that it wasn't to hold her back but to hold him. His eyes were fixed on the fight and filled with worry.

Blow after blow, kick after kick fell on Angelus. He was tossed the breadth of the room, slammed into the steps, onto the table and generally beaten to a pulp. He could feel the blood pouring from the cuts on his body and the pain from his cracked ribs. He had to hold on a few moments longer, he didn't have it yet.

Luke slammed him to the floor one last time and whipped a stake out. "Bye bye Angelus. Enjoy hell." He brought the stake down fast but it was stopped before it could pierce flesh.

He was shocked to see that nothing was stopping him. There was only his hand with the stake and yet it wouldn't move. He looked at Angelus.

"My turn."

If they had thought that Luke was a good fighter then Angelus was a revelation. He was a blur of black and white. Once he started moving Luke couldn't touch him. Each blow was calculated for maximum effect and minimum effort. This was the one who had taught Spike to fight. Yet this was more than a fight, this was a dance, a final waltz.

No one saw where the knives came from but Angelus was slashing them across skin leaving a mixture of deep and shallow cuts. Blood was all over the vampire, his face was a study of pain and rage and his energy was failing. But he wouldn't give in. Angelus had already won the fight though. He was now just playing cat and mouse games. He wanted Luke to suffer for a while before he died.

Pain had always been a friend to Angelus. He was a master of it. He knew where to cut, where to hit, where to kick to cause the maximum pain. He knew how much his victim could take in one area as well, and then he would move on. He would constantly move the source so that his prey had no chance to become accustomed to his pain. Not only that, but Angelus couldn't be beaten by physical pain. The waves of pain radiating from Luke were just fuelling Angelus.

Finally he grew bored. Showing strength that he had never revealed before, he raised Luke into the air, one hand around his throat. Throughout the entire fight he had never slipped into game face. Now though, he allowed his fangs to drop and his eyes to change. He didn't allow the ridges to form though. He was still as beautiful as an angel, the demonic features only served to heighten this. Now he looked like an avenging angel – sent by a wrathful God. He was Azreal.

"I want you to know this before you die. By the 20th of October the Order of Aurelius will be no more than a footnote in history. You took from me and I am going to destroy you all. Your precious Master will beg at my feet for a mercy that I can not give. Think on that when you are in Hell. Goodbye Luke."

Angelus plunged his hand through flesh, muscle and bone and yanked the heart out of the vampire that he held. He then watched dispassionately as it crumbled into dust, merely wiping it away on his pants.

"What the bloody hell is going on Angelus?" Spike was incandescent with rage. He had thought that the wanker was going to get staked. If that wasn't bad enough, Spike had had to see that Angelus hadn't been bothered about the fight at the beginning and could have ended it a lot sooner at the end. To top it all off he was planning a suicide mission against the entire Order. No, Spike wasn't angry, there wasn't a word to describe what he felt.

"Well it would appear that I have ruined my favourite shirt." He really wasn't bothered. He turned to Giles and pouted. "Is there a decent cleaner in this town that can get blood stains out?" He then turned to Cordelia. "If not do you know of any decent clothes stores? You look like a lady that knows quality when you see it." Cordelia melted.

"Angelus!" Spike was growling now. The fucker wouldn't pay attention. More interested in his bloody clothes than the more important aspect that he had just killed the Master's heir.

Angelus turned to the younger vampire and smiled. He could feel the waves of fear and tension rolling from the younger vampire. "Problem Spike?" He enquired sweetly.

"What game are you playing?"

"You really want to know?"

"Bloody Hell! Of course I do. You may be the most vicious bastard I know but you are also the smartest. You have just killed the heir to the Order of freakin Aurelius! You don't do that without a bloody good plan! What the hell are you up to?"

Angelus just smiled and turned to the humans.

"You have no reason to fear me. Your watcher will tell you that I am the worst vampire on record. A trail of destruction follows me everywhere. I have brought cities to their knees and wiped out entire populations. I am walking genocide and I'll do it with a song in my heart. I am the nearest thing to a pure demon that you will ever meet. Blah blah blah…

What your watcher won't tell you is that I have a sense of honour. If I give my word then I stick to it. What can I say, it's a quirk of mine – perverting the pure. Be under no illusions, I am evil. But at the moment, I am your new best friend."

"Oh yeah? And why should we listen to you?" Buffy's voice had finally returned to her and she was very aware that the demon in front of them was very dangerous. He was too charming, he had them all hanging on his every word. People like him were not meant to exist. She couldn't help the shiver that ran though her body as he moved towards her. She could feel him he was that close, and the way he was looking at her and inhaling her scent was making her knees weak. He knew that too. She was grateful when he backed away.

"Because Sweetling, you are standing on the mouth of hell, and it's about to swallow you whole." There was no humour in his voice as he said that, he was deadly serious.

"The Hellmouth is going to open?" Giles couldn't help the thrum of fear that weaved its way through his body. That, coupled with undeniable attraction and excitement of having the most feared vampire here, made the words come out as a very undignified squeak.

Angelus nodded and motioned for them all to sit down, they did, not understanding how the vampire was controlling them. Seeing their unease he decided to have a little pity on them. He tossed his knives away and hopped up onto the counter. He also relaxed his hold on their minds, they needed to focus. Spike on the other hand, didn't know where to go. Angelus was playing nice with the humans and had just risked himself twice for Spike, yet the humans were his friends. He decided for the first time in his life to play the diplomat and went to sit on the stairs so that he was near neither group. He saw that this amused Angelus and confused the others. He nodded to them to indicate that he was ok and shot his Grand Sire a shy smile. His breath hitched at the look he got in return. Before he had chance to analyse it, it was gone and Angelus was back to watching the humans.

"For starters, call me Angel, it's the name as I have been going by for one hundred years. Especially when I play away from home."

"Ok then. Angel. What is going on and why are you of all creatures willing to help a Slayer? You have killed more slayers than any other, so forgive me if I find this hard to accept." Giles suddenly felt more in control of his body and focused on the matter at hand. He was a Watcher, first and foremost. He had been taught to resist the lull of the night, and this was his ultimate test.

"I don't need you to accept it; I just need for you to listen. You're little girl may be good but no Slayer could stand against the full force of the Order of Aurelius. I don't know if you have noticed but in the past few weeks, there have been very few vampire attacks. I see that you have. The Order has moved into Sunnydale – the entire Order and they are all here and are taking control of all the ferals in town."

"Ferals?" Xander wished he'd kept his mouth shut when the vampire turned his full attention on him.

"A term used to describe vampires that have no Clan. They are what you kill every night. They are weaker than minions, vampires made to serve." He saw the blank looks on all the human faces and laughed. "I don't believe it! You know nothing about vampire society. This is delicious. Ok a quick lesson for you. There are five ranks in vampire society, Ferals, Minions, Childer, Masters and Fonts. Ferals have no status or power, they are the most numerous of all of our kind. You will kill ferals ever night. Minions are next; they are created by Clans but are the lowest members of the Clan, made for no other purpose than to serve there elders. Childer are next, aren't they baby boy?" He shot Spike a wicked smirk. "These are powerful vampires but haven't yet reached the level of power or the age required to become a Master. They are created by Masters alone. Anyone can create a Minion or a Feral but only a Master or Font can create a vampire that has the potential to be another Master. Masters are powerful, through either age or gifts. You just saw two fighting, something not many humans survive the witnessing of. You fight one of those and chances are you won't survive. Fonts are something else entirely. They are the eldest and purest of their Order. All in the Order owe their allegiance and life to the Font. The Master of the Order of Aurelius is a Font as he is the only Childe of Aurelius himself that is left. Any questions? Comments?"

"So you're a Master?"

"Yes and no. I have the power, but my order doesn't know that yet. That is why Luke attacked me so confidently. Had he thought that I was a Master he would have paused first."

"Then how come he beat you at first?" Buffy couldn't help the small dig. The vampire was such a know it all.

"Because I wasn't concentrating on the fight." He looked at them and knew that that hadn't washed. If none of the humans made a comment, then Spike most definitely would. "I have a lot of secrets and a lot more power than I pretend to have. I was trying to read his mind, so my body was just doing the bare minimum to defend itself. I broke into his mind when he was about to stake me. That's why he couldn't do it."

"You expect us to believe that you can read minds? Yeah and I'm the Easter bunny."

"I don't care if you don't believe me Alexander LaVelle Harris. You just need to know that it is not only your comic book heroes that have the cool powers. I have to say that I prefer Gambit to Wolverine any day." Xander blinked in confusion at the use of this knowledge of him. He hadn't admitted to liking comics since before he started junior high, no one knew. He gulped and moved further back from the demon.

"Back to the Apocalypse at hand. The Order of Aurelius is one of the most powerful in the world. That isn't enough for Bat Features though. He wants us to be the premier Order and himself to be the Master of all vampires. He has come to open the Hellmouth. There is an old legend that states whoever opens it can control what comes out of it. He could rule the world with what could come out of that glorified man hole."

"We appreciate the warning. What is in it for you though? Why would you turn on your family like Luke?" Giles wasn't convinced that the demon was on the level. "Frankly I am unwilling to believe that you are going to help us. Surely, if the slayer can't stand against the Order then it makes more sense for you to side with the 'winning side'."

"Sceptical, it's a good way for a Watcher to be. I say the Slayer can't defeat the Order because she can't. I can though. I am more of a monster than you can imagine. For the past one hundred years I have been planning on taking out all of them. Everything that has Aurelian blood in its veins. I'm going to kill them all and thought that you might be in for the ride."

"What's in it for you though? Vampire's are loyal to their Clan, family is everything to you."

"It was. A hundred years ago. Things change."

He couldn't be sure if it was the tone of voice or the words but Spike knew that this was about him. Angelus was on a suicide mission because of Spike's soul. He didn't know how he had one but he didn't think that it was worth this. His family had shunned him but this was overkill, even for Angelus. As if sensing his revelation, Angelus hopped off the counter.

"Well, I think you have had enough excitement for tonight. I am sure that we will meet again soon. We both want the same thing after all. Get in my way though and I will kill you."

Then he was gone. And Spike wanted to follow him.

"What do you think Giles? You know him, well of him. Do we trust him?" Buffy was being practical first and would get emotional later. If what he said was true then she really didn't want to fight alone.

"I have no idea… Angelus isn't the type of demon that will work with humans. He is a vicious killer nothing more. He plays games with his victims and totally destroys them before he kills them. He drove one of his Childer mad before he turned her, for fun. This could very well be a trap." Giles began to fastidiously clean his glasses. When all else failed this was his zen exercise.

"I get that Giles, but what if he's telling the truth? What if I have to fight this Master over the Hellmouth? What if I fail?"

"Buffy you can't be considering this! Angelus is nothing more than a monster…"

"No he isn't." Spike's voice was low and threatening. "He's a demon, he does what vampire's do – he kills and hunts and he is evil."

"Not helping here Fangboy!"

"But he is no monster. He is telling the truth, I know it."

"How Spike? He saves your life and you know he's going to help us? That doesn't follow! You may have a sense of honour but most vampires don't. Giles is right, we can't trust him!" Buffy couldn't believe that he was saying this. Ok, so they might be related but they couldn't trust a soulless demon. There was too much at stake.

"We can. He's doing this because of me. He said so himself. Look, I was cursed exactly a hundred years ago and Angelus has been planning this for a hundred years. This is about me." His voice was soft and he couldn't meet their eyes. This submission made his words all the more forceful.

"You can't know that Spike. You haven't known him for a hundred years, how can you be sure that you know him now?" Buffy refused to accept that her potential boyfriend was defending someone he hadn't seen in a hundred years. She wouldn't be able to defend her father that adamantly and she had only been away from him for 2 years. Plus she saw him at holidays. She was missing something here.

"Because… We were in love."

Spike left the library, six awed humans staring after him.


	3. Starter

Just to say - I don't own them but dream that I do. Please, if you enjoy - review! You know you want to and as I am in my exam period at the mo I need cheering up...

Enjoy...

Spike reappeared three days later, unwilling to tell any of them were he had been. He did confirm that all vampires in the area were under the control of the Aurelians, just as Angelus had said. They had all asked him to explain but the only answer they had received was him picking up a book and beginning to research the Hellmouth. He didn't want to patrol with Buffy or train. He just came in, read and left.

What they didn't see was him hunting every night. Tracking down and killing every damn blood sucker he could find. He kept out of the way of any members of the Order proper, just in case they recognised him.

What they missed was him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, a tear slowly making its way down his cheek as he remembered the past. Days, spent wrapped in silk and warm arms, receiving lazy kisses and whispered promises. Nights hunting and running side by side, stealing kisses in darkened alleys or under dull streetlamps. Sharing the kill, the blood, the passion. He remembered with startling clarity the first night he had spent with Angelus.

_London 1886_

_For the past few months Penn had been in residence at their London townhouse. Whilst he had been there he had taken up most of Angelus' time. Although Will had been allowed to join them, he missed the thrill and intimacy of it being just the two of them. He hated Penn. _

_Will had been taking out his frustrations on his victims. Rather than employ the style and the finesse that Angelus had taught him was the essence of a good hunt, he became no more than a butcher. He would rip into them with such savagery the corpse would be lucky if it had a throat left. He began to torture his prey just for the hell of it, seeing how much he could make them scream before they passed out. He found that railway spikes were a good way to scare the hell out of his targets. He didn't bother to hide the bodies anymore. He'd leave them pinned to railway sleepers or walls. There was no artistry, just rage._

_He didn't know that Angelus followed him most of the time, both revelling in his boy's viciousness and becoming increasingly concerned as Will began to become more than a monster. He couldn't work out what had caused the mild mannered poet to become this crass creature called Spike. He hated the affected cockney accent and the overt sexual nature he displayed. It cut him to the core to see the destruction of the boy that he had come to care for. It took him a while but he eventually realised that Penn was the problem. He had to stop Spike before Darla returned. She was as enthusiastic as the next demon about a good kill, but these were too obvious._

_William rose to find the house remarkably quiet. There wasn't the sound of Drusilla's singing or the incessant moans from Angelus' room. For a split second he feared that they had left him. That Penn had finally convinced Angelus to leave with him. Will knew that he had been trying. He threw his trousers on and grabbed a shirt and ran down the hall. There was no one in Angelus' room or in Drusilla's. He raced into the one place that was left. _

_He could have cried with relief when he saw Angelus standing by window, calmly observing the street below. Not caring or particularly thinking about what he was doing he threw his arms around the broad figure and clung to him like a limpet._

"_What's the matter boyo?" Angelus hadn't turned and didn't need to, to know that Will was on the verge of tears. He could feel the boy trembling._

"_I thought that you'd left me." he whispered the words into the cotton shirt and tightened his arms around the figure. He inhaled the deep aroma that was his Sire. Dru may have turned him, but she was never going to be his Sire. The beautiful creature that smelt of red wine and bitter chocolate was. He owned Will blood, body and whatever else there was. He realised with a startling clarity that he was in love. For the first time he was in love._

_It was so different to what he felt for Dru. Dru was about lust and blood. This was about belonging. This was about home. Angelus was his home. _

"_Why'd I want to do that Little One?" Angelus turned and before Will could move he wrapped his arms around him, trapping him before he could escape. Something that he would never be able to define, even if he lived until the end of time coursed through him when he looked into the teary brilliant blue eyes. He desperately wanted to kiss away all of the boy's pain. For the first time in his existence he actually felt out of control. He was spiralling out of control, and for the life of him couldn't understand why._

"_Because Penn wants you to." Unable to bear the gaze of those brown eyes he buried his head into the firm chest. He almost began purring when a large and unbelievably gentle hand began to stroke his hair. The angry character that was Spike melted away._

"_Listen to me Will, listen, no one can make me do something that I don't want. Not even Darla. If I don't want to go then I don't go." He felt Will melt into him and decided to test his theory. Besides, if I left with Penn I would take you with me." He got the response that he was looking for. Spike appeared._

"_Why would I wan' ta go anywhere wiv that little shit?"_

"_You wouldn't. I know you hate him Will. I know what you've been doing. Why are you so angry Little One?" Angelus lowered his voice so that it was no more than a soft soothing lull. He kept stroking his boy's hair lovingly. Will stiffened in his arms. "You have to tell me Childe, I can't fix it if you don't." He couldn't help but notice the tremor that the word 'Childe' provoked._

_Will's answer was so soft that Angelus almost missed it. He knew now what he was feeling. Will's simple "He has you," caused his heart to shatter, both proving that it existed and that this young man in his arms occupied an increasingly large part of it. He had nothing to say to that heart rendering comment, instead he dipped his head and softly kissed the full pink lips. He had never kissed anyone this way. The last person he had kissed as softly and lovingly was his sweet Kathy. But he hadn't felt the all encompassing passion for her. _

_He pulled back and holding the beautiful face in his hands he stared into the cornflower blue eyes. He hadn't seen the daytime sky since the day he died but he saw it there trapped in that visage. He had never noticed the boy's beauty before; he couldn't understand how he had missed it. He had been so caught up in the whirlwind that was the boy's enthusiasm, passion and character. He leaned forward to whisper across those tempting lips, "No, I have him." He felt the pain that began to grow inside the cherub he held._

"_You have me." _

_Will's eyes shot up to look for any sign of mocking in the brown eyes, there was none. There was just plain honesty. And love. _

"_Please…"_

_That one word destroyed all the barriers that had ever been in his heart and Angelus leant down to capture the lips again. He felt Will come alive under his gentle kiss and push up against him. He had never had any idea of how passionate his Childe was. His Childe. Will was his, Dru wasn't going to claim him. A mix of demon passion and what could only be described as human love claimed him. He deepened the kiss._

"_Love me." _

_Angelus groaned and began to drag Will from the room, not once letting the lips go. As he got further down the corridor he stopped. "No." there was no way that he was going to love his Will in a room that smelled like Penn. This had to be special. This wasn't a quick fuck. This was something that he was terrified of and was totally unwilling to let it go. He grabbed his boy and dragged him out of the hall and out of the house. He didn't stop to consider what they looked like, Will was half dressed and he was not that much better. He pulled Will further along the street and towards a hotel. When the concierge tried to turn them away Angelus wrapped his mind around the man and forced him to change his mind._

_The suite that they acquired was the most elegant in the entire hotel. It defined the word opulent. Rich velvet curtains and damask chaises were but a prelude to the sumptuousness that was the large four poster bed. Heavy silk draped itself over the mahogany frame, and Egyptian cotton covered the goose down mattress and pillows. Angelus pulled himself away from his lover and prepared the room. He pulled all of the heavy curtains closed so that they would not have to be disturbed when the sun rose. He loosened the drapes around the bed to create a protective nest that they could escape the world in. Then he turned back to Will._

_It was a good job that he was already dead, as the sight before him was heart stopping. _

_Will was barely dressed; his shirt hung partially open revealing an expanse of milk white skin that Angelus was desperate to taste. His honey hair was still all bed mussed and hung around his face. The curls gently stroked his cheeks and the elegant neck. God he wanted to stroke that hair. Hold it, feel it slip through his fingers, silky and slightly damp with sex. He was aware that he had begun to pant. He wasn't even holding the boy and he was already panting. Those soft, full pink lips were parted and the tip of his tongue kept flicking out to wet those lips. Angelus felt himself harden even more as he imagined what that tongue could do. The blue eyes were brighter than he had ever seen them and scorched him with its gaze. They also were unfocused, totally fogged with lust. The figure in front of him was the embodiment of everything that he wanted, everything that he found beautiful. In short, the figure before him was the very manifestation of his heart._

_Will had been lost since he'd heard the words that he had never realised he wanted to hear more than anything. When Angelus had said "No," he felt as though he was about to turn to dust, but then he had been swept away to this, his very own version of heaven. He watched as the most beautiful, powerful, dangerous and exotic creature that God had ever created (for nothing else could have done such a job) created a safe haven for them to immerse themselves in. He was absolutely in love. He couldn't believe that this Adonis wanted him, this magnificent immortal said that he, William the Bloody Awful poet, had him. He was so happy, elated, delighted, jubilant, exalted that he wished he could die now so that he would never lose this._

_They just stared at each other. Time ticked by and neither noticed. Eventually they snapped and came together in a kiss that erased and rewrote everything that they knew about passion. Neither would ever be able to recall the exact events or their order all they knew was they had each other. Kisses lasted for days. They stroked, touched, licked, kissed and whispered across flesh as clothes were gently peeled away. They gently eased one another down into the bed. And the world spun away._

_They rocked together, joined so deeply both physically and emotionally. William felt complete as Angelus slid into him with so much reverence that he thought he thought he would cry. Gone was the blood lust of their demons. In its place was a passion so powerful that the heavens wept at its beauty. Joined together in the most human and intimate of ways an angel and a cherub explored what love truly was. At no point did they break contact. Fingers wound together, chocolate melted into blue as eyes met, small puffs of air embraced as they met in the slight space between the two, the smell of their arousal and sweat mixed to become the most intoxicating and seductive perfume. They completed one another._

_As they lay there, still locked together, neither dare letting go for fear that this would be lost to them forever, licking at the demonic wounds that had been delivered with a human's adoration, they silently promised that nothing would come between them._

Spike wept at how wrong they had been. All he had left now was the distant hope that they could have that back…


	4. Sorbet

The court had been in uproar and mourning for the past few days, ever since the news that the Slayer had killed Luke had broken. Demands were being made that the Master send out the Prime Guard and kill her as an example of their power. Although Angelus didn't really care about the Slayer, Will did and he had promises to keep. So he found himself speaking out at the court in order to get control back.

"Master, Sire, let me take my Childe and his and we will kill the Slayer. We will make her pay for my brother." It never ceased to amaze him at how much of a simpering whore his Sire could become when she was around the Master. He would vomit if he were physically able. He swallowed his disgust and started to smooth things over.

"Darla my love, I don't think that would be a good idea. With all due respect my lords and ladies, the Slayer has no idea of what we are doing here. She may know who we are but that doesn't mean that she knows we are all here. If we go after her and lose, or are forced to retreat, then she may begin to start investigating. To take out a vampire as great as Luke, she has to be strong and skilled. We have the advantage of numbers and knowledge. Why not stick to our plan. We kill her on our timetable. Of course, it will be the Master who takes her blood – a small repayment for the loss of his Childe."

He could see them all ponder the validity of his words. The small amount of suggestion that he put behind his words appeared to work, at least enough for the Master to agree to the idea and change his plans.

"Angelus is right. At the moment we have the advantage. I have no desire to lose that. Nor do I want my vengeance on her to be rushed and fumbled. She will die a slow and painful death that will bring to us more power than we can imagine. However, in light of recent events, I think that we should act sooner rather than later. We have enough sacrifices to perform the ritual. I believe that in a week we will be ready to act. We will open the Hellmouth, and the Underworld will rise."

Angelus felt that the manic cackle at the end was just too prosaic. He really shouldn't have to teach a demon how to be evil and not Austin Powers evil. He had work to do though and a little girl to see.

Willow sat at her computer. Ever since they had faced Catherine Madison last year she had become obsessed with the idea of witch craft. She spent every spare moment that she had on the internet trying to find more. Giles had told her that it was too dangerous for her to begin 'fooling' with the occult without the proper supervision. He said that he didn't have the skill to help her and the next day, all the books on witch craft had been removed from the library. She really wanted to learn, but her fear of upsetting Giles meant that she hadn't done anything. She hadn't even dared to go into the Magic Box, the magic store in town.

She was finding everything stressful at the moment. Buffy was becoming intolerable as she constantly went on about Spike and how they belonged together. She was refusing to accept the idea that Spike had loved Angelus before their grandparents had been born. She was adamant that demons couldn't love and that Spike wasn't gay, she didn't listen to Giles when he told her that vampires were creatures driven by lust. That they didn't care who they slept with really, as long as they actually got some. He also emphasised the fact that the actual demon itself had no gender, it was asexual, it was just the shell they inhabited that had the gender. Buffy refused to acknowledge this; she had just stormed out of the library to kill something.

There was a soft tap at her French windows. Knowing that her friends would have called she picked up a stake before going to open the doors. There on her balcony, silhouetted against the moon was Angel. He was wearing leather pants again and that in itself set Willow's heart racing. He had softened the look this time with a black cashmere sweater. He was beautiful.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" She made sure that she stayed within the threshold of her home. He couldn't enter then or get her. As long as she didn't invite him in she was safe. For his part he made no effort to come closer to her.

"I've been thinking… Rosenburg… its Jewish right? When did your family come over from Europe?" His tone was casual but the fact that he had her surname worried her more than if he was brandishing a carving knife and threatening to tattoo his name on her flesh.

"Before the Nazis took over Germany… why? How do you know my name?"

He smiled at her. "I know your name Red Witch, because I knew you were coming. Your family are blood relatives to some old friends of mine, you have their power. Now we need to use it."

Her mind fastened on the fact that he called her a witch and that he had said that she had power. Did he know that she wanted to be a witch? Was he just tempting her with pretty words and shiny baubles? Or was Spike right and Angelus was actually telling the truth?

"Don't worry Malushka, I mean you no harm. I just need for you to write something down for me. Its part of a spell and I need a witch of their blood to complete the circle. Do you think that you can do it?"

He could see the indecision in her eyes. This girl was brimming with untapped power and the watcher had failed to see it. He was also worried. Dru would eventually feel this girl's power and she'd send them all after her. He needed her alive and under no vampiric influence for when the spell kicked in. She was watching him warily. He sat down on the floor and tossed her a stake. His pose was totally open; she would see him move before he could.

"What do you want me to do?" She took a hesitant step towards him and out of the barrier.

"Well, first we need some matches." She looked at him and saw that he was reaching for a black bag. He began to pull candles and magical paraphernalia out of it. As he set them up she went to retrieve some matches and a jumper.

When she returned he was still in the same place. In front of him was a small brass chalice. He motioned for her to sit down opposite him. He took the matches from her hand and lit the candle. Sensing her unease, he looked at her and smiled.

"You'll be fine, I promise. All I need you to do at the moment is clear your mind of everything. Focus only on the candles flame and keep your mind open."

She stared into the candle as Angel began his ritual.

Penn was concerned about his Sire, the older vampire had just returned from hunting and seemed… tired. Angelus was never tired after a hunt; he was always on a high from the blood, more so than any other vampire. What Penn had never worked out was that Angelus' high was nothing to do with humans. He hunted and drained vampires. Naturally, being more potent, a vampire's blood had a greater effect on his Sire.

Angelus actually had a very good reason for breaking one the most sacred elements of Vampire Lore. He refused to hunt humans, he had after all given his word and he had no intention of breaking that promise. But he did need to eat something. Now a vampire can survive on any type of blood, but human blood is the best thing for them because it was once a part of their bodies. Blood is the place in which the 'virus' that was vampirism dwelt. The creation of the first vampire as it was known was actually incorrect. Whilst it is true that one of the last demons to leave this dimension fed on a human, their blood did not mix. Instead, he merely mixed his saliva with that of the man. The demon left the injured man with a bloody and infected wound. Had it not been for other humans the man would have gone on to recover.

The humans at that time were not the moronic cave-dwelling apes that people believed. Naturally, some were, but on the whole they were as smart and cunning as humans today are. The real difference came in the fact that the primal humans were infected with the magic that was abundant in the air, a product of the many open dimensional portals. Humans were used to the magic and wielded it as naturally as they used a knife and fork today. Magic was as prevalent and abundant as oxygen. Yet no matter how much of the magic they gathered and wielded they were unable to close the portals or destroy the demons.

It was the earth's natural inclination to be in this state. It wasn't a paradise nor was it a hell; it was a curious hybrid that fluctuated between the two. So, naturally the world wasn't prepared to relinquish its natural form or function. Worlds are alive, they fight for their survival just as anything that can die does. So the world fought. When they closed a portal, another opened. When a demon race was wiped out, another rose to take its place. The world needed balance. If the scales of good and evil tipped significantly in one direction, the world was doomed. It is odd that Newton was so spot on with his Third Law – to each and every action there is an equal but opposite reaction. This is the basic law of the universe as it is. Magic requires balance; good and evil both have to exist otherwise the universe would destroy itself. For every paradise, there was a hell and somewhere in the middle were worlds that were an amalgamation of the two.

Eventually the humans realised this and so began to change their tactics. Rather than close portals they merely put a band aid over them, dampening the effects of the portal. They did this to both good and evil portals, thus preserving the balance. The demons were a different matter. The injured man provided the answer. They created a hybrid, a creature that reflected the nature of the world. The first vampire was in fact the father of all demons that are indigenous to this plane. They used the salvia and blood as a catalyst and allowed their magic to activate the saliva and create the hybrid. The creature was neither good nor evil, it was a harmony. However, when it went on to create more of its kind they never came out the same. Some were almost totally evil and others almost saintly in their virtue. Vampires were at the evil end of the spectrum.

The magic that was used so long ago still flows in the blood of demons. It was that magic that Angelus actually wanted. The gift that he had been given was powerful. However, it wasn't his gift and therefore had to be supplemented. Angelus himself gained very little from the power of the vampire blood he ingested, all it did was preserve the powers that he had acquired. It fed them and stopped them from feeding on him. For Angelus to survive, vampire or demon blood was vital.

Penn was not the only one to notice the melancholic mood of his Sire. Darla knew her boy well and she was worried that he was up to something. It was about time that she confronted him on it.

"Angelus, my dear, what is wrong. You have been distracted for days. It is most unbecoming and I will not have you embarrass me at court. Not now." The question that had began as softly spoken words ended in a hiss that promised violence.

Angelus hadn't survived a quarter of millennia on just his good looks. Being raised by Darla made him as cunning and quick thinking as any demon he knew. Knowing that the Master was also listening he gave them the most plausible story. He could play the pouting child better than anyone; after all he had learnt it from Darla.

"Nothing is wrong Sire, its just… I am bored. We made a pact not to bring any unwanted attention to ourselves, and not wanting to displease the Order, I have limited my… activities to hunting. I had hoped that this being a Hellmouth, the people would at least have some wiles. I thought that I would be hunting prey that knew the dangers and prepared for them. But I find that these are most pathetic prey there is. Nuns have more fight. At least there, there is the added excitement of a hidden rosary."

Pouting always worked with his Sire. Immediately she had her arms around her dark demon. He was not meant to be caged. He was a hurricane, an act of God. Nothing stood in his path. Yet here he was, denying his natural inclinations for the Order. No parent could be more proud. She turned to her Sire. The look on his face told her that he was thinking the same thing. Not only that but he had to be grateful. He could destroy the Childe easily but the damage that Angelus could do before that would probably destroy all of his plans. He needed to ensure that Angelus remained agreeable. After all, the Master wanted him to eventually replace Luke…

"You have my gratitude Childe. I know that this must seem like torture for you but your efforts have not gone unnoticed. Come to me." Angelus' suspicions immediately flared and he put up his most powerful walls around the thoughts he couldn't afford the Master to see. He approached and the Master looked at him carefully. Then he turned Angelus to face the court.

"Acknowledge the new heir to the Order of Aurelius!" Sharp fangs ripped into the smooth skin and very quickly drained the blood. Then fire hit his throat as ancient powerful blood flowed into his mouth. He was being re-sired. Wasn't that a bitch? The last thought before he passed out from the pain and pleasure of the experience was, 'Well that's not part of the plan… but it'll do…"


	5. Main Course

"Are you ok Willow?" Giles knew that they had all be working hard recently seeing if they could find a ritual that would prevent the Master from opening the Hellmouth, but the girl looked absolutely exhausted.

"Yeah Willow, you're looking a little peaky. I think that its time to invest in a good concealer, cos the bags are really starting to show." Cordelia was always full of useful information and helpful comments.

Willow was aware that everyone was staring at her. She had been off all day. She had never realised the energy that it took to do a spell and even then Angel had done most of the work. She had fallen asleep in classes and practically collapsed in gym. What she wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed, but they needed her here to do this research and so she smiled and nodded when ever they asked a question. It took to much energy to speak.

Spike and Buffy were sparring. He could feel that she wanted to talk about something but his mind was elsewhere. He had to admit that when she was pissed her fighting had edge, but she relied on that emotion too much. She wasn't as disciplined as she should have been and it frustrated him no end. He knew that he had to clear the air, just wasn't sure that he had the courage.

"Take a breather pet, don't want you to collapse on me." He watched as she grabbed her water bottle and towel and sat on the floor. Sitting beside her he decided to brave it. "What's up pet?"

"What's up? Why do you think that something is up?" Her voice was too perky and she didn't look at him. She was a crap liar.

"Because you ain't talking to me. Thought we were friends luv." He turned on the puppy eyes and a little pout but he meant what he said.

"I am talking to you. See, me here, talking to you. So we are friends." She flashed an overly bright grin. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Sorry pet but we gotta have a little chat. Ya see you're my best friend and I can't bloody hack it when you're down sweets. Tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I think, I… I don't know Spike. I thought that we were… I thought that we were more than friends. I want to be more than friends Spike." She was looking at him with a mix of tears and hope in her hazel eyes. He watched as she moved closer to him. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to kiss her or not. He knew that he was leading her on, but he couldn't help it. He wanted the warmth. He wanted a touch, even if it wasn't the touch that he was craving. He allowed their lips to meet in a soft innocent kiss.

Buffy was in heaven. Spike was kissing her in the way she had always dreamed of. He was gentle and firm and sweet. He tasted of chocolate and cigarettes. She never wanted the kiss to end…

Willow almost jumped out of her skin when she realised that there was a vampire sat next to her, watching her with an amused smile. She threw a furtive glance around the library and realised that everyone was researching so hard that they had failed to notice his entry. His smile grew along with her realisation.

"How are you feeling?" He mouthed the words slowly. Her energy levels rose as she realised that he was playing a game and she was on his team. Last night had proved to her that he was on the level. When they had finished he had put her to bed after making her drink three glasses of orange juice and eaten four double chocolate cookies. He said that she needed the sugar. As if to prove that point he handed her a small box of chocolates.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying. You're exhausted. You should sleep." He appeared genuinely concerned and it amazed her that he could tell all of that after only speaking to her once and seeing her a few times.

"What are you looking for?" He started to read the book that she was reading. They were looking for a way to secure the Hellmouth

"Nothing…"

"Don't tell lies Little Girl, not to me. I can smell them. Smart children… Looking for a way to stop this? But the catch is… you have to let it happen."

"Why? Why would we want to let it happen?" She inhaled sharply as he leaned towards her. His eyes flickered gold. Like a big cat, beautiful but deadly. She felt like a mouse, but she knew he wouldn't kill her.

"Because it's the only way to end all of this. The Hellmouth has to open for it to be closed." He watched as she tried to understand. She was intelligent, frighteningly so. She would make a dangerous enemy, a fantastic vampire. She didn't understand what he was saying though. He smiled and nodded for her to call her friends.

"Guys!"

She turned back to him… he was gone. In his place, was an old collection of parchments bound in old goat skin and tied with leather straps. On the table in front of the chair was a small rose quartz attached to a note that, in a flowing script, read "For healing."

"Willow, have you found something?" Giles appeared from the office, glasses in his hand, hair all mussed. The red head was just staring at the book on the vacant chair next to her. Everyone exchanged glances, worried about the shy girl who seemed more quiet than usual. "Willow?"

"What's a rose quartz for Giles?"

Totally thrown by her question he moved to sit at the table opposite her and saw the small stone that was on the table next to her. Willow noticed him looking and moved her hand to take it and protect it. No one ever bought her really thoughtful gifts; it was nice to be noticed. She also thought that he might want to take it away if he knew who had left it. Giles was still adamant that they shouldn't trust Angel no matter what Spike said. He continually quoted chapters from Watcher's Dairies listing the atrocious deeds that Angelus had committed; nailing puppies to walls, mutilating nuns in ways that made the scene in 'The Exorcist' seem tame really. Willow however, was convinced that he was on the level and that something was very different with him now.

She didn't deny that he had most assuredly done those things in the past; even Spike admitted that he was the worst of the worst but when they had done that spell, she had felt something go through her. She knew that it was him and although it felt demonic it didn't feel evil, he didn't feel evil. She had been practically unconscious and he didn't so anything. He looked after her, he was the perfect gentleman. She doubted that Xander would have looked after her so well or even have known what to do. In her mind he was going to far out of his way to just deceive them. The way in which he had killed Luke and defied his order, it was too risky for him personally to be a set up.

Everyone took a seat at the table, their concern growing when faced with her random question.

"A rose quartz is supposed to promote healing. Why Willow? Is that what you called us for?" He leaned across the table to touch her hand and noticed the small box of chocolates and the book as well.

"No. He said that we can't stop this. We have to let it happen; apparently the Hellmouth has to open for it to close. But Giles I thought that it was closed?" Willow was using a soft child like voice to ask her questions. She was so tired and confused. She wanted to go home.

"Who said Will? Where did that stone come from?"

"Angel… He was worried about me… I used too much magic." She started to finger the stone, rolling it back and forth between her fingers, hoping that the healing would start soon. The room was getting fuzzy and she felt nauseous.

"Giles, what is she talking about? What's wrong with her?" Buffy was worried about her best friend who seemed to be acting like some sort of spaced out junky. She didn't look well.

"I don't know Buffy she isn't making that much sense. Perhaps if she has a lie down…"

"What she needs is a boost. She has used magic and it's drained her. I thought that you of all people would notice that Rupert. Either she did a big spell way too soon or she's an addict." Spike grabbed the chocolates and started to feed them to Willow. As he opened the box he caught the scent of Angelus and knew that he had been with the witch at some point. His gut clenched at the thought of his Angelus visiting the shy red head, even if it was in a 'professional' capacity. He knew that he hadn't hurt her; there was no smell of blood and she looked fine, if a little peaky. Her heartbeat was strong and regular. He fed her another chocolate and got an even stronger whiff of the delicious chocolate and red wine scent that was his Sire, he guessed that the new cinnamon aroma must be Willow. He wondered whether Angelus was still around, he had been here… He let his senses expand…

"What type of magic Peaches?" He whispered, pitching it at just the right level for vampire hearing only.

"Blood magic… Did you know that she has Rom blood in her veins?"

"No, how did you?"

"Doesn't matter. Keep your eye on her; it's only a matter of time before Drusilla senses her. Keep her safe. I mean it Will, I need her safe." Spike felt white hot jealousy course through his veins as he realised that Angelus actually was concerned for the witch. It burned and hissed and was directed straight at the little girl who could come between him and his lover. The kiss with Buffy was forgotten. Erased. The only thing on his mind was Angelus.

"Hey, what's this?"

Drusilla and her dolls did come in useful.

She had a secret… Her sister was here, in this town and Daddy would bring her home. Daddy just didn't know it yet…

Penn knew his sister well enough to guess when the stars had been speaking. She tended to become much mellower and dance and sing more. She acted like a content child rather than a psychopathic killer. Currently she was treating Miss Edith to tea and cakes. Miss Edith must have shown her something very good. He wanted to know what…

Buffy was confused. Again. Throughout there patrol, Spike had kept to the shadows and hadn't even mentioned the kiss. He had even pulled away when she had tried to kiss him when they met. If they had been in the library she could have understood it… it would have been weird making out in front of their friends this early in their relationship but they had been alone… She had spent the past few days looking for a way to get him alone so that she could tell him that she didn't mind if everyone else knew but they had been too busy. She thought that they would have had the chance on this patrol – and perhaps find a secluded spot to continue with what Willow had interrupted – but Spike seemed more interested in actually patrolling.

Spike wasn't confused anymore. As soon as he had kissed her, he knew that he couldn't love her, not like that. He was meant to be her friend, her confidant but not her lover. That role was meant for another. He was made to love just one individual. He had known that when he was William but now, with a soul, he was utterly convinced. The love he had for Angelus was eternal… He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. He'd done that once before and he wasn't going to do it again. He wouldn't survive it this time. He had thought that he would go insane when Penn said that he wanted them to go away. When Darla had thrown him out of the house though… he had wanted to face the sun. The only thing that had stopped him was the idea that one day they would meet again, and he would be older, stronger and Darla wouldn't be able to control him this time. If he had to he'd leave Sunnydale, he'd leave all of this behind. He'd even be able to put up with Angelus killing people. He just wanted Angelus. Now all he had to do was tell the Slayer and stop her dusting the pair of them. Easy… right?

Their patrol had been fruitless. Only two vampires in the whole three hours they had been out there and now they had hours of research before them. Spike was getting worried at the lack of vampires; it had to mean that whatever was coming was close at hand. He just hoped that Angelus would be able to warn them all in time. Giles hadn't believed Willow two days before when she had told them that the only way this could work was for the Hellmouth to be opened. It didn't seem to matter that the Odinium Codex, one of the rarest of magical texts said so, and that Angelus had left them a copy. Giles needed to find a new plan. So he and the others were on research detail… or they were meant to be.

The library lights were out. Switched off lights in this school was never a good thing. The scene that greeted them when Spike switched the lights on chilled them both. Cordelia, Oz, Xander and Giles were all unconscious, scattered around the library floor, books were everywhere, the table was upended and Willow was nowhere to be seen. They hurried to their fallen friends, relieved to find them still alive and starting to come round. Spike went and grabbed ice packs as Buffy helped them off the floor.

"I'll kill him for this! I'll hunt him down and kill him!" Buffy was out for blood. Her friends had been hurt and there was only one possible culprit. He was going to pay dearly for hurting her friends. A groan from Giles pulled her from her murderous thoughts. "Giles? Giles! Where is Willow? Where did he take her?"

Spike handed the ice pack to the battered Watcher. He then turned to deal with the other injured people. Luckily no one was badly hurt, just cuts and bruises, and all were now conscious and listening to Giles.

"He… he took her… He was… strong…"

"I kill Angelus for this!" Buffy couldn't believe that they had let their guard down to a vampire like that. At least now Spike would realise that he was totally evil and stop defending him every few minutes. They didn't need him to defend the Hellmouth.

"It wasn't him Buff, much as I hate to defend a vamp, he wasn't here." Xander hissed as the ice made contact with the bruise on his cheek. He needed to learn to fight; he was tired of being the punching bag for the local demon population.

"Then who was it? And how fast can I kill them?"

Spike inhaled. "Bloody Hell!"


	6. Dessert

Angelus couldn't help but chuckle as his boy dragged him through the darkened streets of Sunnydale. His boy was excited over something, and if the whiff of arousal was anything to go by, this was going to be good. He had spent the day in bed with his eldest Childe, Darla off attending to the Master and Dru playing with her dolls. He had been neglecting Penn lately and he felt terrible. Especially considering the fact that they were opening the Hellmouth in two night's time.

His boy had been more excitable than usual. Angelus had woken up a few hours before sunset to find Penn kissing his way down his body and grinding a rather urgent erection against his Sire's leg. Angelus had come to love this lazy way to wake up. He had changed in the past century. William had changed him. Although he would never let Penn take him, he had become much more tolerant and allowed both of his Childer a little leeway.

_Once Penn realised that his Sire was awake he moved so that he was blanketing the older man's body. For a Puritan he had come to love this sin. He loved his Sire and his Sire loved him, nothing else mattered. He gently kissed his Sire's lips, the kiss becoming more forceful as his passion rose. Eventually blood was dribbling down their chins as teeth clashed together. Penn's mouth made its way down the beautiful body below him; nipping, kissing and sucking a bloody trail to the proud cock. He loved to spend his time licking and sucking and nibbling at the engorged piece of flesh. He used his blunt teeth to pull the foreskin back, knowing how much Angelus loved it when he pulled just enough to hurt. He took the erection to the back of his throat and swallowed hard. He laved at the pulsing vein on the underside and gently rolled the heavy balls in his hands. He loved the fact that he was allowed to do all of this and not let his Sire cum. He spent a good half hour pushing at the limits of his Angel's restraint before Angelus snapped._

_He bucked Penn off his body and pinned the younger vampire beneath him. The incessant teasing had raised his blood lust. He started to grind himself down on the body beneath him, relishing the feel of the body bucking up to meet him. Both vampires's felt their passion building and Penn knew that he wouldn't hold out much longer, especially when his Sire was biting on his neck hard, but not enough to draw blood. The lack of penetration was driving him crazy, just as his Sire intended and he began to mewl and beg for more. _

_Angelus moved down his boy's body leaving bites and bruises as he went. The blonde beneath him was beginning to pant and sweat. Penn always loved it when Angelus mixed brutal and soft together; it drove both the demon and what was left of the man insane. Biting down particularly hard on Penn's belly Angelus thrust two fingers through the tight ring of muscle and into the cool soft passage beyond. The double penetration caused Penn to buck off the bed and come violently all over his stomach and Angelus' chest. Not giving the boy any time to recover and determined to make use of the fluttering anus, Angelus pushed his cock through the tight rings of muscle. _

_Knowing that this would be one of, if not the last time that he would have with his first Childe, Angelus slowed his actions down, determined to make this pleasurable. Rather than thrust in and out, he merely rocked, making sure that he was continually exerting pressure on Penn's prostate. He slipped one hand between their bodies and started to brush feather light strokes up and down the reanimated cock. Gently he began to kiss Penn's mouth, caressing rather than possessing. He cut his tongue on an elongated fang and allowed the greedy mouth to suck and pull all of the blood it could get out. Slowly he began to change the rhythm, he kept it all gentle and loving, but his thrusts became more obvious and the stroking slightly firmer._

_Penn was whimpering, desperate for release as Angelus worshipped his body so slowly. The older vampire had kept his slow pace going for what felt like hours. Penn could feel the tears rolling down his face as he was tortured. Angelus felt the moisture on his own cheeks and pulled his mouth away from the endless kiss. It was at times like this he was so glad that he didn't have to breathe. He stared into the grey eyes that had captivated him so long ago. Eyes that reflected a very similar tale to that of his own mortal life. He could tell that Penn was desperate for release. He was breathing heavily and there was a translucent sheen of sweat covered the pale flesh, plastering the blonde hair to his forehead. _

_He stroked the boy's cheek and marvelled at the eternal beauty that he knew would be destroyed and gone forever in only a few days. He only had hours left with a creature that he had chosen to keep for all eternity. His heart broke at the knowledge. He looked down and felt tears in his own eyes; at times he was more human than he wished. He lowered to kiss him again and as he pulled back whispered, "I do love you, more than you will ever know. My beautiful Michael." _

_He dropped his fangs and slid his teeth into the soft neck, using his unoccupied hand to draw Penn to his own neck in the ultimate sign of love and trust between vampires. He was going to miss this._

Angelus snapped back to the present as they arrived at a large abandoned warehouse. Penn was growing more excited by the minute. It was dark even to a vampire's eyes inside, but Angelus was aware of the outlines of boxes and packing equipment. The loss of vision impacted on his other senses and he heard the pounding of a frightened human heart and the intoxicating aroma of fear…

In a small room, bound to a chair and gagged was Willow. Angelus was on the verge of panic. It killed him to see the terror in his sort-of friend's eyes and the utter glee in Penn's.

"What's this Penn?" He forced on his seductively amused tone. He couldn't allow Penn to become suspicious. He moved behind Penn and wrapped his arms around Penn's waist. This was so that rather than face Penn he could focus on Willow and let her know that she was safe without Penn noticing. So focused on his own charade he didn't notice the arrival of Slayer and her group.

Spike was heartbroken to see his beloved wrapped around Penn, whispering in his ear. He saw Buffy raise her crossbow and knew that he had to stop her. Grabbing her arm he hissed "Don't, if you miss, Penn will kill you. If you kill Penn, Angelus might kill you as well. Just listen." Buffy dropped the crossbow and watched the scene before them.

Spike felt as though his heart had been ripped out. It should have been him in Angelus' arms not Penn, anyone but Penn. When Spike had been created Penn and Angelus were lovers, William had gotten in the way of that though.

_London 1880_

_Drusilla was a revelation. She had shown him a world that he hadn't known could exist. For the past three nights they had danced through the streets of London leaving a trail of blood and pain. William was in heaven. He had a woman that didn't ridicule him and he now had the confidence to do and say what he wanted. Drusilla however had decided that it was time for them to return home. William hadn't thought about Drusilla having a home, he just thought of her as his. He was shocked to say the least when she led him to a large and obviously expensive hotel suite. By the time they get to the room his blood lust had been raised again and he wanted her. He wanted to take her._

_Then he noticed the bodies. They didn't bother him at all; after all if you can kill someone then you should be able to see a dead body. That is when he heard the name that would haunt him for the rest of his life… Angelus. He didn't know what he had expected but it hadn't been the beautiful and powerful man that had just appeared in the door way. He'd been captivated from the first, in awe of the sheer magnificence of the figure_

_Darla stayed away for the first few months and apart from the time when Angelus cruelly pointed out that William was the bottom of their little pack they had had a great time. Angelus had taught him so much, how to hunt, how to play, how to feed, everything that he needed to be an effective vampire. Then he had began to teach him to fight, he loved those lessons. They spent hours, just the two of them fighting and laughing and getting to know each other. William preened under the attention that Angelus showed him, he had never had a mentor that encouraged him like Angelus did. If Will got it wrong then Angelus didn't let him go until he had it perfect. If he got it right then Angelus would create a terrible exhilarating hunt for him._

_Angelus also indulged his interest in the scholastic. He taught Will languages that he knew, employed (that is forced) tutors to teach what he couldn't and provided Will with enough reading material to sink a small island. When Will had asked Angelus, who he knew to be an utterly evil bastard, why he did this he had simply responded that he wanted to make his family strong. He didn't want to lose any of his Childer. He knew that being Dru's Childe he was bound to Angelus, but Angelus claiming him in that way had made him feel so amazing. He felt at home and for the first time in his life he had a real friend._

_What William failed to notice was that he was falling for his mentor._

_In 1886 Penn came home. _

_Darla had left the day before to head to Rome to see her Master. Will often wondered what this vampire was like especially as he commanded Darla's total obedience. _

_He and Dru had just been on a satisfying hunt. They had pursued two young men all through the back streets of Whitechapel. It was exhilarating. Both men were pick pockets and had tried to take Dru's purse and were shocked to discover that she wasn't the weak female that she appeared. Now they were lounging in the parlour waiting for Angelus to return to tell him about their hunt. Dru had played with and talked to Miss Edith for two hours before she had retired to bed. Will however was engrossed in his book and wasn't tired enough to go to bed._

_He heard the door open and the sound of shuffling feet. Then he heard something slam into the wall. Worried for Angelus he raced from the room. What he saw shocked him. Angelus, his mentor, was kissing another man. A young… blonde… man. Will was shocked to feel jealousy race through his veins but was convinced that it was because this boy had his mentor's attention. He watched as they broke apart._

"_William! Come meet Penn. This is my Childe Penn, Penn this is Dru's Childe William."_

_He bit down the hurt that he felt when he realised that Penn was closer to Angelus than he would ever be. He had been chosen by Angelus, whilst Will had merely been trained. He ignored the tears that gathered when Angelus bade him a good night and dragged Penn with him to his bedroom._

_Penn had stayed with them for the next few months. His presence robbed William of the first real friend that he had. William also began to see that Penn robbed him of that much more. Penn seemed to realise that William felt more for his Sire than he should; he felt the waves of hate flow over him every time Will looked in his direction. For his part William had refused to leave them alone. He hunted with them, sat and talked to them and followed them when he could. Angelus took a while to realise what was going on, but when he did… the world was made new for Will. _

But now, Penn was obviously very much back in Angelus' world.

"It's a present Sire." Penn was basking in his Sire's attentions. The day just kept getting better.

"I can see that but what's with all the intrigue. Why not just bring her to Court?"

"Drusilla."

"What did she… She wants me to turn the girl doesn't she?" He knew that Willow wouldn't stay hidden for long, but he had hoped for longer. Also, he would have liked some sort of warning before this.

"She says that the little tree is her sister. I thought that I would make it easier for you… I also thought that you might let me help." Penn ground himself back into his Sire's crotch. He gave a low whine when Angelus pulled away and walked over to the girl.

He crouched in front of Willow and began to stroke her hair. He needed her to calm down; the smell of fear was just too much. He was fighting every instinct that he had not to sink his fangs into her. He pulled away and turned to his Childe, wrapping his arms around his waist. He needed to distract Penn. Lucky for him a vampire was very susceptible to sex. He started to nibble on Penn's throat, speaking between nips.

"Well my boy… you have… done… well… Why… did… Dru… want… this… girl…" Childer were so easy! Penn was already panting.

"Said the stars… ahhh… the stars told her… bite me…" Penn was whining and whimpering. His Sire was always so talented and could have nibbled blood from a stone if he'd wanted to. He needed more contact and began to grind himself into his Sire. He wondered whether all Childer felt like this when they were touched by their Sire or whether his Sire was just special…

"Did… she… tell… anyone…else…" Angelus looked up into lust fogged eyes. "Or can we take our time?" He smirked at the quivering mass in his arms.

"Take our time Sire… She only told me…" Penn's panting turned into a groan when Angelus spun him round so that he was once again pressing back into his Sire's crotch. He trembled as he felt Angelus' hands trail up his sides and come to rest on his shoulders.

"That's good to know." Angelus applied force to the pressure points at the back of Penn's neck and the blond slumped forwards, unconscious.

Angelus laid his boy on the ground and hurried over to untie Willow. Having freed her from her bonds he pulled her into a hug, petting her hair softly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh… Malushka, you're safe now… I've got you… Shh Little One…"

When Willow had calmed down he pushed her away and checked her neck for any bites or marks. She wasn't hurt for which he was greatly relieved. Constantly he whispered endearments as she told him how scared she had been and how he had taken her from the library. A small intake of breath alerted him to the presence of the Slayer and her friends. He could smell Spike's pain and he guessed that he had witnessed him and Penn. At the moment though, he was too angry to want to comfort his love. He had told him to watch over the witch, yet he had been off with the Slayer, he could smell them all over each other.

His eyes turned gold and he spun on his lover. "I told you to watch her! Was that order too complicated for you or were you too busy fucking the Slayer into the ground to notice that there is an Apocalypse on its way!" He was furious. It ripped him apart to speak to Will like this but there was too much at stake.

"Well you seemed to be a bit preoccupied yourself mate… He still a good fuck?"

The temperature dropped a few degrees and Willow, still in the arms of her rescuer felt the rage pulse through him.

"You do not want to go there boy." He released Willow and took a step towards Spike. His eyes glowed with the Devil's fire.

"Maybe I do… Maybe I want to know how long it took to jump back into his bed after I left! Maybe I want to know what the fuck you have been doing with him for the past hundred years! Maybe I want to know what the fuck you are doing with Willow and why I can smell her on you! Maybe I want to know what is happening here!"

With every statement he made Spike advanced on Angelus. He was so angry and hurt that he didn't realise the danger he was putting himself in, Angelus didn't like confrontation. In fact it usually provoked a very bad reaction from him. When Angelus stalked forward he realised with horror how angry his Sire was. He couldn't stop the quick step back that he made.

The smell of Will's fear hit him like a bucket of cold water. An anguished cry tore from his throat and he retreated back to Penn's prostrate form. He could feel the power building and he needed to calm down. Problem was, the power refusing to disperse. He needed an outlet… Penn.

He needed a physical connection and so ignoring the people around him he ripped into Penn's throat, forcing the magic straight to where he wanted it to go. He flooded Penn's mind with pictures, feelings, sounds. He built up memories that he needed Penn to believe were true and destroyed the ones that he couldn't have being remembered. He wove in and out of Penn's mind, like a needle and thread passing through a piece of cloth. He created a tale; that they were out hunting and attacked by the Slayer and her friends. Spike and Willow were removed from his head and Drusilla's vision was erased. Each pocket of memory was blocked and filled with what Angelus wanted him to know.

Once the power dispersed and his was sure that Penn would remember nothing he withdrew his fangs from Penn's neck and laved at the wounds until they closed. He picked his Childe up and laid him on what remained of a conveyor belt. He brushed a stray lock off of Penn's face and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Satisfied that his boy was ok he turned to the other individuals in the room. His eyes were still tinged with gold and despite the practiced poker mask they could tell that he was still angry. He moved himself between them and Penn, shielding the younger vampire with his body and just daring the Slayer to so much as breathe on him. He turned his attention to Willow.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, he didn't touch me. Thank you."

Willow offered him a sweet smile. She owed him more than her rescue. Penn's fear of his Sire had kept her unharmed and would have meant that he would have protected her from any other vampire. She took a step towards him and practically growled when Xander tried to pull her back. Shaking him off and donning her resolve face she moved towards the dark vampire.

"Are you ok Angel?"

Her voice was quiet and soothing. She was worried that the vampire had used too much power doing whatever he did to the other vampire.

"Willow! Why the hell are you worried about him? You could have been killed!"

"I am worried because he has just used a lot of magic to keep me safe and he has just hurt someone that he obviously cares about! Also he is my friend and I tend to worry when they are hurting so get the hell off me!"

Buffy had no choice but to let go of the furious red head, who immediately went to the side of the dark vampire. Angelus kept a wary eye on the others but drew Willow into his side; he could feel how worried she was. It felt strange to have someone who was genuinely worried for him; especially this small slip of a girl who he would have drained in a heartbeat a hundred years ago. He gave her a quick side hug to assure her that he was fine.

"I'm ok Willow. Penn won't remember who you are, don't worry and if he does I can keep him distracted. We don't have that much longer to wait. The Master is opening the Hellmouth the night after tomorrow."

The Scoobies looked at each other in a stunned silence, each feeling a cold terror settle in their stomachs. They only had two nights – that wasn't enough time! Willow felt her fear build and unconsciously she buried herself into Angel's body. If she hadn't trusted him before, she did now. She saw in him an honesty and passion that put them all to shame. He was more human than they were and at the same time he was more worthy of their respect because he wasn't doing this because it was his mission, he was putting himself in so much danger to right a wrong that happened a hundred years before.

"I can't do this."

Her whisper was so soft that even Angel had to strive to hear it. Gently he pulled her round so that she was facing him and looked into her green eyes. He smiled at the strength that he saw there, a strength that she didn't know existed.

"Yes you can. You're strong Willow – that's why Penn came after you. You're very powerful and you'll blow them all away. Trust me."

"I do trust you. But I think that you're wrong about me all the same."

He couldn't help laugh at her. She was so trusting of everyone around her but she never trusted in her own strength, she doubted it so much. Angelus turned his attention back to the others in the room to find the Slayer staring at Penn. He knew that glint in her eye, it was that of a hunter.

"Don't even consider it."

Buffy looked up, chilled to the bone by the cold cruel edge to his voice. She feared this vampire – he was too good at whatever game he was deciding to play. He always seemed to know what his enemy was about to do and he kept at least three steps ahead of them at all times.

"He's a vampire. He kidnapped my best friend. I'm the Slayer – I think that I'll slay."

She slowly pulled a finely carved stake out of the waistband of her jeans and twirled it round her fingers expertly. She would be damned if she let Angelus intimidate her and even more so if she let Willow's kidnapper walk away unharmed. She moved towards Penn, ignoring the look Spike shot her and the glowing amber eyes of Angelus.

"I am warning you Buffy. I have played nice so far, do not push me."

His voice was calm as was his stance but inside? Inside, Angelus was wound as tight as a spring, coiled and ready to strike. He was deadly at the best of times but only those who knew him well enough knew that the true danger came when he was calm. They say that it's always calm before the storm, but Angelus' calm meant that you were already in the heart of it and way past the point of no return. Buffy however didn't know that and ignored everything around her that was screaming at her to back off. She took another step forward and Angelus moved so that he was directly in front of Penn's vulnerable form.

"Get out of my way Angelus."

He refused to move. Instead he gave Willow a light push towards Spike; he didn't want her hurt because the Slayer was being stubborn. Watching her carefully he knew that he would have to put her down, there was no way that she was going to let him walk out of here with Penn. She wasn't doing this because she was the Slayer though, this was about vengeance. He could see it in her heart and mind. She didn't hate him because he was a vampire but because he had Spike and she wanted his boy. She hated that he was strong and she hated that he made her feel weak. More than that though was the one thing that would make her a weaker Slayer. She saw the world in black and white and refused to notice that the true areas of power were in the grey. She saw that she was the Slayer and therefore good. She never saw that she was as influenced by a demon as he was. The only difference between her demon and his was that his was at the surface of his mind. Hers was repressed, like with all Slayers. They walked a fine line between light and dark and only the truly powerful Slayers could embrace the darkness. This golden girl before him, composed entirely of Californian sunshine, refused to embrace that darkness and hated him because he not only embraced it but revelled in it. He drew all of his power from the fact that he knew what the darkness held and he didn't have to fear it anymore. He used it and used it well.

She moved closer and he still didn't give her an inch. He wasn't going to be the one to start this fight but he would finish it if he had to. He had never had the intention of giving the Slayer a good hiding but he felt that she needed to know that there were things more powerful out there than she was. There was also the small matter being that Angelus only served two masters and she was neither of them. Again she took another step, which brought her into his 'personal space'. He smiled down at her and raised one eyebrow.

"You're not ready to dance with me yet Buff."

"Wanna bet?"

She smashed her right fist into his jaw as hard as she could and followed it up with a roundhouse kick that connected to his ribs. Angelus staggered slightly from the force of her fury and glanced quickly at Spike. Seeing the resignation in his eyes and knowing that he wouldn't interfere, he moved into action. He blocked her next punch and twisted his body out of reach of the knee that was aimed at his crotch. Keeping a tight hold of the balled fist he swung her around as if twirling a partner in a complex waltz. Her arm twisted behind her back he pulled her in so that she was resting with her back to his front. He leant down to her ear.

"Stop now."

Rather than answer she slammed her head back connecting rather forcefully with his nose. He felt the blood start to make its way down his face and was suddenly bored with playing nice. She was given no chance to defend herself from the one-two punch that forced her back and when she raised her arm to ward off his spin kick she felt the bones bruise under the force of it. Trying to regain her footing Buffy moved back keeping her arms up in a defensive posture and her weight evenly balanced. It wasn't enough to deflect the combination punch and sweep that took her legs out from under her.

She flipped to her feet ready to engage again, but Angelus wasn't in sight. She paused for a second and his fist connected with her ribs. She turned to the left but he was gone again. Unnerved by his disappearance she slowly began to turn, seeing that her friends were as shocked by his speed as she was. When no further attack came she made the foolish error of advancing on Penn again. She never saw the flying kick that sent her flying into the concrete wall and Xander's warning came way to late. She hit the wall hard, feeling something crack from the impact and aware of blood running down from the base of her skull. She didn't have time to lift herself to her feet before a cool hand clamped itself around her throat and lifted her up the wall.

Angelus wasn't even in game face but his eyes were as black as coals. Buffy wondered how many Slayers had had this as their final image in life. He moved into her body and licked the blood off her cheek.

"You are lucky that I need you alive Slayer because I could have done a whole lot more damage to you than this."

He grabbed the bruised arm and smashed it into the wall. Buffy couldn't help the whimper that escaped as pain radiated up her arm. Nor could she stop the tears from collecting.

Suddenly he spun out of the way and plucked a crossbow bolt out of the air, millimetres from Buffy's chest. Snapping it in half he threw a look of utter contempt to Giles who had attempted to defend his Slayer. Buffy slid down the wall, clutching her fractured arm to her chest, her head swimming with nausea from her collision with the wall and the knowledge that she had just entered a fight that she would have lost.

Angelus stalked over to Penn's body and lifted him gently into his arms.

"I am going to be the one that kills my family – not you. You think that we are just animals, that we have no feelings. You are wrong. We love and we hate. We feel passion more blinding than the sun. We grieve. I am going to kill my loved ones because it is the only way to do what must be done; but I'll go to hell before I surrender any of them to you."

He looked at them each in turn and to their horror there were tears in his eyes. Rather than the traditional poker face that Angelus reserved for dealing with allies there was a mask of deep pain and regret and most of it was centred on the unconscious boy in his arms.

"I'll meet you at your library tomorrow night and tell you everything that you need."

With no more than that he left them and Spike had the horrible feeling that that may be the last time that he saw his Sire.


	7. Cheese and Biscuits

**Ok - so I don't know if anyone remembers this fic but I'll post it anyway... umm... well the previous chapters are here if anyone wants to read them to refresh their minds.. if not - Spike has a Soul, he and Angelus were in love and now Angelus wants to destroy the Order of Aurelius... not to mention the fact that he has just kicked Buffy's ass! Ok?**

**Thanks for the reviews ppl - I really appreciate the effort that it takes to review - its something that I should do more of... I'm a bad person...**

**Anyhoo - on with the show!**

True to his word, Angelus did meet them at the library the following night. He was greatly relieved that Penn had believed his lies and that he hadn't had to dwell on it. The Master had said nothing of the attack, just that after tomorrow night they would never have to worry about a Slayer ever again. Angelus had laughed along with the other vampires but at something else entirely. The Master was right, they wouldn't be worrying about the Slayer again – they really wouldn't have to worry about anything at all. However, no matter how much he rejoiced at his chance to take revenge on the Master and Darla and all of the other members of the order that he hated, the cost to himself would be heavy. He couldn't fool himself anymore. He did love Penn and Dru something fierce. Maybe he didn't have the all consuming passion and human love for them that he held for Will, but they were his. They were his Childer, his creations, his chosen. Now he had to let them go. Vengeance must be served.

So it was with a heavy heart that he sat in the library and discussed the plans for their attack on the Hellmouth and the Order. Buffy wasn't happy that she didn't get to run this show and that she had been relegated to a mere tertiary role in this fight. He had brought with him a CD-ROM of maps of the sewer and cave systems that wound their way under the town. He showed them the way that the vampires would take into the cavern and told them where he wanted them to wait. He knew that as long as Giles sanctioned it, Buffy would go along with it. He was pleasantly surprised by the Watcher's willingness to co-operate. He suspected that it had a lot to do with the fact that he had fought and defeated Buffy but not killed her. There was a lot to be said for mercy and it would seem that Shakespeare was right – mercy is not strained and does benefit those who give and those who take it. He hoped that the Slayer knew the value of mercy; it would make her stronger than any opponent if she did.

It took them all of three hours to work out how the attack would take place and Angelus refused to let any of them go until he was sure that they knew what they were meant to do and that they knew that they had to do this his way. Everything in this attack was reliant on timing and on Angelus being able to control the magicks that he had to use. He knew that Willow was well aware of her part in this little game and he knew that she knew her cues. He was surprised that she didn't want the others to know about her role or about her friendship with him but he respected her wishes – especially when she told him of Giles' insistence that she stayed away from magic. He felt his anger towards the Watcher grow after she told him this. This girl was a born magic user, to deny her teaching was to guarantee that she would fall foul of magic at some point in her life. That was one thing that he intended to rectify.

There were two other things that he intended to rectify before the night ended and one was easier than the other. He pulled Buffy to one side before any of them could leave for the evening and pushed the sleeve of her shirt up and away from her arm. He chuckled when she hissed at the pain.

"Suck it up Slayer – learn that the pain is you're greatest ally in this fight and you can fight anything."

He smiled at her as he ran cool fingers over her arm. He felt the weight of the Scoobies stares as they waited for him to do something 'evil' but he carried on his delicate exploration. When he was satisfied that it was only a fracture he pulled his bag out and fished out a small silver box. Inside the box was a fine purple powder. He dipped his fingers into it and rubbed the powder viciously between his palms. After a few seconds he placed both palms on Buffy's arm, just over the fracture and began to mutter something under his breath. Even with her keen Slayer senses she couldn't tell what it was that he was saying, but she was very aware of the effect that his words were having on her body. Her blood was singing. She felt hot, feverishly so and a part of her, a part of her that she had never been aware of before began to breathe. In the back of her mind she was dimly aware of the heat on her arm and the bone knitting itself together. More important to her though, was the awakening of her Slayer. Deep down, in the very depths of her mind and blood, a darkness awoke and roared into the night. Buffy felt power and adrenaline flood her system and she knew, she just knew, that that was what a Slayer was. She could taste the essence of the Slayer as it flooded her system. She became hyper aware of everything around her. Angelus' whispered words were a dull roar against the cacophony of heart beats and hushed questions of her worried friends.

She glanced round the room. To her new Slayer awareness the darkness seemed alive. She could see small coils of light in each of her friends. A golden light, that when she glanced at Spike, she knew to be there souls. Alongside Spike's soul, embraced by it was a dark blue, malevolent shadow that was reflected in Angelus and it was obviously their demons. But what held her attention, what captivated her, was the red flickering lights that were dancing through Angelus' body. She tried to focus upon them but it was as if a light had been switched off. She blinked and the world was back to normal… Angelus wasn't holding her arm anymore. She felt a sense of loss as not being able to see the world as it was, as her Slayer knew it to be, but she felt so grateful that he had given her that moment. He had given her the chance to understand what she was and what she could be. He had showed her what all the other Slayers had failed to grasp in the hopes that she wouldn't lose out on life too early. She realised something else, Angelus respected her. In a small way, he respected something about her enough that he was willing to do this for her. She felt amazing. She was also amazed to note that over twenty minutes had passed since that cold yet burning hand had touched her.

Buffy looked at Angelus and had to thank him but he moved away before she could. He put the box back in his bag and smiled at her. The smile was so innocent and trusting that Buffy felt humbled by it. He was evil and yet was capable of more kindness than she was used to. He had just given her a gift that meant she felt whole with her Slayer powers for the first time ever and she was utterly grateful. His smile turned wicked and he raised an eyebrow.

"I need everyone fighting fit now don't I?"

Since that point Buffy had been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt – if not trust him totally. The other humans in the room also seemed much calmer around him and he was treated to a blinding smile from his William. It was worth helping the Slayer if just for that.

On the outskirts of town, standing on a lone hill was a mansion. It was as chilling as it was beautiful. Its old stone was dark with years of pollution and ivy and honeysuckle clung firmly to one wing wall. They completely consumed the building leaving only a blanket of green and sweet yellow flowers visible to the eye. The windows were disguised by darkened glass and the heavy drapes that were hung on the inside. There was a large, heavy oak door at the front of the building and French windows around the back. These were the only way into the gothic monstrosity that was the mansion. It had been built in the 1930s by an eccentric millionaire that wanted to have the best view of the town possible, so the Mansion had been built upon the second highest peak in Sunnydale. The rumours went that Henry Crawford had moved to live there after his wife had died from a prolonged illness. Henry himself only lived in the house for five years before he was found one morning in the centre of a set of concentric circles made entirely of his blood. Around his body was a singed outline and his flesh was blistered from the heat. No one knew what had killed him, but they all new that from that day forth the Crawford Mansion was as ill fated as the Hope Diamond. Everyone who had ever bought the place inevitably moved within the first two years. If they made it that long, then by their fifth year in the house they were either found dead, having taken their own lives, or they had to be commited. It was because of this seventy year legacy that the house had stood unoccupied for the last five years. That was until a wealthy Irish man by the name of Liam O'Fillian had purchased it a little over a month ago. He had refurbished and restored the interior and he was now showing the house to its first guest.

Spike couldn't help the deep breath that he took as Angelus showed him his home, or rather their home. Angelus had said that he wanted Spike to live here after everything with the Order was over. He had even said "Welcome Home" as Spike had stepped over the threshold. He moved around the expansive living area with a sense of completion. Spike couldn't help but smile as he recognised some of the furniture and antiques that were sparsely dotted around. The only word that sprang to mind as he glanced around was 'opulent'. There was very little furniture, but what there was, was old and obviously expensive. In the centre of the room, before the large open fire place was an enormous sofa that could easily have sat six grown men. The dark leather was worn and soft but the rich aroma was still there. Draped across its back was a heavy quilted throw, a deep red in colour and it had a golden sun hand stitched into it. The cushions were made of Chinese silk and were haphazardly yet artistically thrown on the couch.

Above the man-sized fire placed was a painting. It was of a girl with long dark her and enchanting hazel eyes. Spike moved closer to the picture and realised that it had been painted by Angelus. The date in the bottom right corner read 1900… two years after Spike had left the family. He studied the picture avidly, drinking in every slight detail of the girl and all the while his mind furiously ticked over the possibilities of what this girl meant to Angelus. At first glance she could have been mistaken for Drusilla, but on closer inspection he realised that she was prettier that his Sire. Her face was fuller and more youthful and there was a fire in her eyes that couldn't be mistaken for a madness of any kind. Her skin was a honey rather than cream colour and even in oils, she seemed alive. Spike fancied that he could hear laughter ringing out from those smiling lips and he could discern the lightest blush on her cheeks. Around her neck was a pendant of a blazing sun, very much like the one on the throw but this almost seemed as if there was light bursting out of it. He could almost feel its heat on his skin. The painting was alluring and he turned back to Angelus to see what he made of it. His grandsire was sat on the wide sofa staring at his hands. There was a look on his face that Spike had never seen before and he was forced to acknowledge that he really didn't know the creature that he loved so deeply. It seemed as though Angelus was mourning the girl in the painting.

"Who is she? She's beautiful."

His soft whisper echoed round the house and Spike suddenly realised why his love had chosen this house. It was dark and eerie and strangely homely. To Spike, seeing the furnishings, the heavy velvet drapes and the portraits and smelling the rich aroma of his Sire, this house was home.

"She's no more than dust now but she was once was the most important person in the world."

"To you?"

There was a quiver of fear in Spike's voice as he asked that question. A question that he wasn't sure he wanted answered.

"To those who knew her. I never met her, but I know her as well as I know myself."

From the tone of voice, Spike knew that the topic was closed but he was drawn back to the painting. He studied it for a while longer before moving over to the French windows and stepping out into the balmy California night. His senses were assaulted by the sweet aroma of jasmine and he reached out to stroke a few of the white petals. A small ornate fountain stood in the corner, its stone cherub had almost been covered by the wild flora but its impish face still managed to peak out between the fronds. The sound of bubbling water lulled Spike and he sat on the stone bench calmly gazing at the starry night.

Two strong arms snaked around his waist and he leant back, his small lithe form a perfect fit for the strong muscular figure behind him. He rested his head into the intimate hollow of Angelus' neck and let out a happy sigh. He slipped his hands over the ones around his waist and absently played with the silver Claddagh ring on Angelus' wedding finger. The heart pointed inwards meaning that the wearer was taken. Love, loyalty and friendship… that was what they were all about. Warm breath tickled his ear and he felt cool lips graze his neck.

"I love you."

Spike needed to hear nothing more. He swiftly spun round and was instantly straddling the dark demons thighs and raping a mouth that had been denied to him for a century. He tugged at the silk and leather that covered the pale flesh he was desperate to see, to feel, to taste but large hands halted his progress. Breaking the kiss Spike stared up into lust filled black eyes and felt his breath hitch. Angelus' tongue slipped out and licked the remaining taste of Spike from his lips and Spike had to groan. He felt himself harden more than he believed possible at the sensual picture that Angelus made. His lips were dark red, infused with blood and swollen from the ferocity of Spike's ardent attack. His eyes were so dilated that they were blackened from lust and his skin was beginning to flush. Add to that the partially removed clothes and Spike was looking at a demon that could make even God fall.

Angelus realised that he didn't have the boy's full attention and so cupped his cheeks and brought them eye to eye.

"William… I need to do something… something I have wanted to do for so long but I want you to want it. I want you… I want you as mine. My William… my Childe. Mine."

Spike reeled back at those words. Never in all of his time had he thought that Angelus would yield to him in this way… to ask permission for something that he could so easily take was beyond comprehension and all he could do was nod dumbly. No sooner had his head gone down then Angelus' lips were attached to his own and firm hands were stroking over every inch of his body. Within seconds, his duster was lying discarded on the bench and arms of steel and the world fell away… literally. Angelus propelled them upwards into the night sky and moments later they alighted onto the stone balcony. Gasping in surprise Spike only received a devilish smirk as he was drawn into the bedroom.

He had stepped back in time.

Angelus had created their Victorian hotel room in his own bedroom. It was all there – the large mahogany four poster complete with velvet drapes and goose mattress covered by thick Egyptian cotton. Every detail, down to the candle sticks, the chaise and the crystal decanter and glasses. Spike felt tears spring to his eyes and they began to flow freely when he saw that the crowning glory of the room was a simple pencil sketch of him, lying by the fire in their old town house pouring over a book. It had been so lovingly drawn and although it was no more than graphite on paper it meant more to him than anything. Angelus said nothing; he just took his hand and drew Spike into his body, kissing the tears away. He then pushed Spike down onto the dark green chaise and disappeared through the door at the other end of the large room.

He returned a few moments later dressed in just his leather pants and he came to kneel at Spike's feet. He said nothing; he didn't even look at Spike as he began to unlace the heavy boots that his GrandChilde had taken to wearing. He seemed to be worshipping Spike as he removed Spike's worn socks, running his skilled hands up Spike's legs, skirting his groin and to the hem of Spike's black t-shirt, which was removed with just as much reverence. Angelus still had yet to look at him and the subservient position was only serving to turn Spike on all the more. Angelus was in a position that Spike had never believed him capable of – at the feet of someone else – and yet he still had all of the power. Spike had never had a lover more attentive to his needs than Angelus had ever been, in fact he had had no other he would be willing to call a lover… Over the century he had slept with other people but he had never taken a lover other than the demon that was kneeling before him, worshipping him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Deft and gentle hands moved to the button Spike's jeans, slowly popping the button and sliding down the zip. His hard cock sprung free as the pressure of the denim was removed but Angelus pad no attention to the drooling tip, rather he stood, pulling Spike up with him. He then knelt and dragged Spike's jeans over his slim hips and down the long milky thighs and legs. His thumbs blazed a heated trail over the silky skin after the coarse material. He lifted one foot and pulled the jeans out from underneath and then the other. However he refused to release the foot that he held until he had peppered the instep with little kisses. Kisses that he began to trail up the leg.

Spike couldn't help but tremble as the soft lips worked their way higher and higher. No one had ever treated him in such a manner and the seeming submission made him hard as steel. Angelus began to rise to his feet, his lips still attached to Spike's body, working their way to his mouth. When it came, the kiss that they shared was gentle and soft and sweet and very much like their first one. The one that they had shared a century ago. With his lips still attached to Angelus, he was pulled through the bedroom and into the room that Angelus had disappeared into earlier.

The room that he was pulled into was the bathroom of all places, and it was just as opulent as the rest of the house. It was decorated in dark grey marble and dark chrome fittings. There was a large shower that took up an entire corner of the room with two heads on the side walls and an overhead one. Spike understood his Sire's need for so many faucets as hot water was practically orgasmic to a vampire's cold skin and he really wanted to try it out – after all there hadn't been showers for hot soapy fun in the nineteenth century. But it seemed as though Angelus had other plans in mind. In the middle of the room was a large octagonal sunken bath. There was a platform around the interior edge so that the bather could sit down and a raised ledge around the outside. A steady stream of hot water was pouring from the taps and into the partially full tub. The heat was making the scented oils – vanilla and lavender – waft upwards in curling plumes of steam and tickle Spike's senses. Angelus gently pushed him towards the bath and eased him into the water. Unfortunately, from Spike's point of view, Angelus didn't seem inclined to join him in the blissful water. Instead, he took a large ceramic pitcher and began to pour the boiling liquid over Spike's white body. The heat began to give him a rosy glow and Spike realised the intent behind the foreplay… Angelus was cleansing him, making him new. Spike decided to just lay back and enjoy the pampering. He relished the feel of the water cascading over his body and the wicked fantasy of Angelus as his slave that had begun to play through his mind. As if of its own violation his hand trailed down and gripped his hard, heated cock. He pulled gently at it as he imagined himself owning Angelus as a slave boy – the type that they had employed in Roman baths. So lost in his fantasy, he didn't notice that the careful washing had stopped or that Angelus had moved away from the water's edge.

The first he knew of it was when a cool mouth slipped down over the flaming tip of his cock. His eyes shot open and he looked down to find a dark head servicing him under the water. He groaned at the sight as Angelus began teasing licks over his slit, followed by punishing sucks that took him to the back of Angelus' throat. He was so glad that vampires had no need to breathe and very little gag reflex as he began to buck his hips up into that wicked mouth. Nonsensical murmurs fell from his lips but one thing above all else reached Angelus' ears "I love you" – even though he was under the water – as Spike reached his climax. The combination of the heat and his spend had Spike feeling sleepy despite the aftershocks that wracked his body and his eyes began to droop shut.

He didn't feel Angelus finish cleaning him, nor did he feel the older vampire lift him from the bath and carry him into the room and place him gently on the bed. When he came round Angelus was cleansing him in a totally different fashion – but it succeeded to be just as arousing to the younger vampire. Small kisses, licks and nips were pressed all over his skin as Angelus tried to rediscover the body that he had lost so many years ago. From the cool tracks on his body Spike was aware that the journey had been going on for some time and he continued to watch as the dark demon mapped every inch of his skin. After what felt like eternity, Angelus crawled up the bed over Spike's body. His wet hair hung in dark spikes hanging over his slightly golden eyes.

"You're perfect. After all these years – you're still so very perfect."

There was no mockery in his tone – the words were simple and obviously heartfelt. Spike felt his soul begin to glow with the simple praise and the look of utter devotion in the eyes of the demon that was braced above him. Spike chuckled and began to trace his fingers lightly over the broad chest just before him. It was the first time that he had had the chance to explore Angelus and he was determined to get it done before Angelus began his torture again.

"You're not too bad yourself mate."

Whatever Spike had wanted to provoke with that comment it wasn't what had happened next. Spike watched slack jawed as Angelus merely rolled to the side and left his body open to his lover's exploration. It was an offer that Spike wasn't about to reject. Spike moved like lightening to straddle his subservient Sire and did nothing other than run his fingers and gaze over the face that had haunted his dreams for so long. Angelus merely allowed the gentle exploration. There was nothing vampiric about this – it was pure love and it was clear in the eyes of both of the individuals. Spike let his hands wander but his eyes never left the beautiful face in front of him. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the pink lips, followed by another that was slightly more demanding and then another and another. He revelled in the power that he was holding over his mentor that he didn't really notice the hand creeping up his sides and was totally unprepared when he was flipped under his lover. He laughed at the cheeky smile that appeared on Angelus' face. He tangled his hands in the damp dark hair and pulled the luscious mouth down to him.

He felt Angelus' tongue slide against his own as his hands slid down his body. Instinctively, Spike parted his legs to allow Angelus to continue his exploration. He rolled his fingers around the hard throbbing flesh that he found their, creating small fizzing circles on Spike's skin. He quickly licked one finger, trailed it around Spike's balls, down his perineum and eased it inside of him. He paused at each stage so that Spike could become used to the invasion. He never wanted to hurt his cherub and he wanted to have him again, he wanted to have him forever. In reality, this was their first time as they had both changed so profoundly over the past hundred years. They were different men; different demons and neither were sure of what the changes meant. But one thing that they were both sure of was the fact that they loved each other and they were determined to make this work. He began to slowly piston his finger in and out of Spike. He felt the muscle loosen and added a second finger. The other hand reached up to stroke the impatient erection that was slapping against Spike's stomach. He added a third finger and increased his pace, both thrusting and stroking. He heard a scream of "Angelus!" as Spike came a second time.

He slowed the fingers down, easing the panting vampire down from his orgasmic high. When the blue eyed Adonis was back with him, he shifted and removed his hands from Spike's still trembling body. Gripping the ankles on his shoulders he moved so that the head of his desperate pens sat at the entrance to his soon-to-be-Childe's body. He leaned down and kissed him, deep firm, trying to climb inside the body that he loved so much. As he did so he pushed forwards into the tight channel slowly, desperately trying not to cum as powerful male muscle's gripped him in an unforgiving manner. He swallowed the cry that fell from Spike's lips and braced himself with his hands on either side of the blond-white head.

Spike kept worshipping Angelus' face. He kissed lips, cheeks, nose and eyes. He licked away tears and up Angel's cheek bones. He nibbled earlobes and buried himself in thick dark hair. Gradually Spike relaxed and Spike began to rock gently demanding more and soon. But Angelus would not begin the thrusts that Spike was so desperate for. Slowly however, Angelus started to rock with him and Spike could feel himself grow even harder as the friction between their stomachs caused a delightful heat. He felt it as Angelus withdrew from his body and his hands flew up to tangle in his dark hair. Slowly, he pushed back in and angled to hit Spike's prostate dead on. Spike's eyes flew open.

Whispers of love and longing were made in time to the gentle thrusts and promises of forever were intermixed with the harsh demands for the present. Spike had never felt as loved or as safe as he did when Angelus had slid into him. It was as if a missing part of him had come home after so long and all he wanted to do was hold on to him tightly. And he did. He clenched his anal muscles trying to force the issue, he wrapped tight arms around him and wound his legs around Angelus' waist in the desperate attempt to bring them as close as they could possibly get.

Gradually Angelus picked up the pace, making sure that he hit Spike's prostate every time. He could feel the coil in his stomach tightening. He was sweating with the effort of the gentle but firm strokes and not going into game face. Angelus wanted Spike to remember the humanity of this night and not have it anything like his boy's original turning.

Angelus felt the muscles in Spike's ass begin to spasm around him and he threaded his fingers through those of his boy. Spike tore his eyes away from Angelus' face to look at their clasped hands. To him, that small gesture meant more than anything else they had shared during that night. It was a physical sign that they were real – that they were really together, joined emotionally and physically. His tearful blue eyes looked back to the dark orbs of his lover.

Angelus leaned down and whispered, "I love you Childe. I'll love you forever." Licking over the shell of the ear as he spoke. Spike knew what was coming – it was something that he had wanted for a century and he turned his head to the side allowing Angelus to sink his fangs into the pale He felt two pin pricks of fire as Angelus bit down harder and the gentle but deep pulling of his blood forced his orgasm out of him. He felt his vision dim as his climax and blood loss forced him towards unconsciousness. Even when Spike's eyes fluttered shut Angelus kept on the slow sucking until he knew that there was none of Drusilla's blood flowing through Spike's veins. He could taste the pain of the soul in the rich fluid and the love and joy that Spike felt at them being together. He could see everything that Spike had experienced over the past century, over his entire life – it danced like a movie reel of individual scenes at the back of his mind and he now knew his boy more intimately than anyone ever would… and now it was time for his boy to know him. There were only three things that he hid from his new Childe – his only Childe really. Spike was Angel's only Childe and the only things that he didn't need to know were the details of the deal that had been made, the love that Angelus felt for Penn and Dru and Angelus' fear for what might happen the next night.

He was still buried deep inside Spike, but he managed to flip them over and stay in place. He removed his fangs and brought a razor sharp nail to his throat, cutting a deep gash into the skin. As his blood began to flow, he brought Spike's limp form up and rested his head in the hollow of his neck. After a few desperately long moments he felt cool lips attach themselves to his throat and begin to suck. He soared as the blood was pulled from him and his own orgasm was finally allowed to crash through him. Into Spike's mind he projected one crucial thought – 'Childe of Angel… Favoured Childe of Angel'. It was the most important thing that he could think of. It was the only thing that mattered.

Angelus didn't sleep that night; he spent it holding onto Spike's unconscious form – staring at the perfection of his new creation. He had made a very special vampire, a souled vampire, a Master from turning. Spike was unique in every single way. Even more so as he had made the worst demon to ever walk the earth fall in love. He had done the impossible and Angelus – no Angel – wanted him to be happy. He wanted him to be strong and whole and as beautiful as he was at this very moment. He was totally in love with the boy in his arms and his heart was breaking with that fact. He felt Spike move and used the opportunity to slip out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Moments later he emerged – freshly showered and pulled out a pair of leather pants and a cream sweater from his wardrobe. He dressed quickly and quietly and left the way he came, jumping off the balcony and taking to the pre-dawn sky in the mockery of flight. No evidence that he had ever been there except a rough sketch of Spike's sleeping face with the words 'My Childe' written in the corner and a hasty note of apology.


	8. Coffee

**Hey - thanks for the fb - it is really appreciated and just to let you know how much, the second part of this chpt will follow either today or tomorrow! Its nearly over - there are only 12 chpts in all so almost at the end... Hope that this clears up any questions as to why Angelus had to leave early... mwah x**

Coffee

Angelus returned to the lair just before dawn and silently slipped into his own bed. Darla was in with the Master again and so he had their room to himself which was a great relief as he was shaking. Leaving Will like that had been the hardest thing that he had ever had to do. He wanted to wait until his Childe woke up and saw his new Sire but he didn't have that luxury. He had to come back, smelling of nothing but himself so as not to raise any suspicion. It was too close to the end game to ruin it by giving way to his heart. If he didn't manage to do what he had to do he had no doubts as to how vengeance would be served and it would kill him if that were to occur…

"You're back. I missed you."

Penn. He was slightly rumpled and Angelus knew that he could not have been back for more than a few hours at the most. Angelus couldn't help but compare the Childe that he had left to the one that was standing in his doorway. Will was the slighter of the two but both were slight compared to his broad frame. Both were naturally fair haired – Will had more russet tones to his hair – and both had blue eyes. But Will's were the ones that he fell into. Will's were the ones that reminded him of the sky that he hadn't seen in a quarter of a millennia. Will was the one that he was _in_ love with. But he loved Penn too. If Will really were dust, he fancied that he could fall for Penn in that way – but his heart couldn't betray him, not whilst Will was alive.

He knew that this was the last time that they would ever have together and that made his mind up. He pulled back the quilt covering on his bed. "Come sleep with me Childe." He didn't have to ask twice, and he fell asleep with one blonde Childe wrapped around him tightly, and a small part of him was wishing that it was the other.

Spike woke and immediately he knew that something was very different. The world seemed sharper and darker than it had ever done and it also felt fragile. No correct that, he felt powerful. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins and he could taste the lingering remnants in his mouth. It was nirvana. It was powerful and it was so dark that he felt like he was falling into an abyss. He wanted to ask Angelus why… why had he made him a Master – rather than a fledgling again. Spike would have been happy to be his Childe, he'd have been happy to be his fucking minion, but to give him that much power… to make them equals…

That thought sparked off another… what if Angelus wanted more? More than a Childe/Sire relationship… and there was only one bond more powerful than that and it was a hell of a lot more serious. What if Angelus wanted them to be Mates? Mated vampires were rare and powerful and unique and Spike knew that Angelus was the perfect candidate for one half of a mated pair. Was he good enough to be the other half?

Determined to find out whether that was the case Spike pulled himself from his cocoon of feather quilts and sheets and made to leave the room. The sketch caught his eye and he smiled at the sappiness of such sentimentality. It was then he noticed the note. He couldn't say that he wasn't hurt that Angelus had left before he had awoken, but he had to agree with his Sire's assumptions. If Angelus hadn't been at the lair today, the whole plan would have been jeopardised and if they had found him… Angelus' life would have been in danger and Spike would never allow that. He loved his Sire far too much for that.

His Sire.

It felt weird saying that and meaning it just as it sounded. Before, although he had acknowledged Angelus as his Sire, everyone knew that his blood was from Drusilla's veins and no one had been more aware of it than he had been. It had hurt knowing that he wasn't Angelus' full blood Childe, that he was just a foster-Childe. Darla had made him well aware of the fact. So too had Penn. It had burnt to the very core of him, but now… now he knew that he was Favoured Childe of perhaps the most powerful vampire to walk the earth. That sent a primal thrill through his body.

He knew that the sun was now up, but he had no intention of leaving their home. _Theirs_. They lived here now. He lived with his Sire again. He was owned again. He had a home again. He was more than happy to snuggle back into _their _bed and fall asleep surrounded by _their _scent. As he cuddled down under the cooled sheets he reflected on the fact that, for the first time in a hundred years, he felt safe.

The Master and his clan were gathered in a deep cavern directly below the library of Sunnydale High. The 27 Masters and Childer were all dressed in long ceremonial robes. They stood in a large circle in the middle of the huge cavern. For the past hour the minions had dragged the ferals into the circle, where they promptly had their throats slit. By this point there was a small lake of blood in the centre of the circle. Sparks of magic were dancing across its surface. As the last feral was drained the cavern began to shake and the lake's surface started to ripple as if a storm was brewing. The magic sparks were like small lightening bolts now and the quaking got worse. The lake's surface was disturbed and from the centre of it rose a large stone monolith. It was about seven foot high and covered in different glyphs and runes, all of which were telling the story of the Hellmouth. The Master knew what the stone said; he had after all spent the past couple of centuries preparing for this.

From his robes the Master took a long jagged knife. He handed it to Angelus who stood on his right hand side. Angelus took the knife and slit his wrist with it, he watched as the blood dripped into a cup held by a minion. He passed the knife to Penn, who copied his Sire. When the knife and cup had been around the entire circle the Master took the knife and plunged it into his heart. He then took the cup and drank its contents. He felt the power of his family flow through him. He ripped the knife from his chest and sunk it into the small opening on the monolith. He twisted it, as if it was a key. The rock groaned and shuddered and began to crumble, sinking in to the ground.

There was the whistle of a crossbow bolt and the youngest of the Order, a sandy haired minion by the name of James, exploded into dust. The vampires turned to see the Slayer, her Watcher, a dark haired boy and girl standing on a rock ledge high above them. Each one of them held a loaded crossbow. The Master looked unimpressed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. Sorry." Buffy loved playing coy with the demons. She didn't know what Angelus had planned but after reading about some of the things that he had done over the years it was obvious that he was good at what he did.

"Slayer. Welcome child. I had hoped that you would come to witness the birth of a new age. I would lower you weapons now; they will do you no good." He turned to the group of minions, "Take them!"

Willow had been watching Angel and as soon as the Master ordered the minions to attack he gave her the signal…

_Willow's Balcony _

_Angelus watched as the witch focused on the candle. He could see the power flowing from her into the flame. It began to glow a deep red at the centre around the wick and a dazzling white at the edges. Convinced that she was in control of the flow, he began the main part of the spell._

_He took the chalice in his hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed it and whispered "meus cruor nostrum cruor". He drew a knife across his palm and allowed the blood to flow into the bronze cup. He picked up the herbs; he slowly added one after the other. First he added the mandrake to ensure that the spell took on a negative spin. He took a small emerald and dropped it into the blood along with a sprinkling of goldseal. He then dropped in a beech leaf saying, "fio lacuna", invoking the connection to the written word. He took a small slip of paper that had been dipped in holy water and lit it using the candle. So lost in the spell he didn't feel his flesh burning. He dropped the lit piece of paper into the chalice, "reus ut flamma". To increase the potency of the spell he added a small amount of myrrh and mistletoe._

_He felt the sweat drip down his face and saw that Willow looked just as strained. He was doing all of the major work but she had never cast before and it looked to be taking its toll. His blood was boiling with the power of vengeance and the knowledge of the gypsy woman from so long ago. He could feel the vengeance in his very bones, like molten metal. He watched as the ingredients in the chalice turned black. He needed to finish the spell before she collapsed and broke it. "Living vengeance find your way." He took the girl's hand and curled it around the candle, together they immersed the flame in the blood. A plume of red smoke unfurled and the small fire died._

_Green eyes were watching him intently. She was pale and drawn. He needed her to do one more thing. Gathering her in his arms he carried her into her room. He went back to his bag and grabbed a piece of vellum, a quill and a folded piece of paper. He took them and the chalice back into the bedroom._

"_You are powerful Little One. This is where we see how. You did very well out there, now you have to finish the spell. I need you to copy this out on to the vellum. Use the blood in the chalice as ink. Copy it word for word."_

_Willow did as he asked her. Upon the vellum she wrote one sentence "By this flame from this witch, all those who serve will burn." When she had done so he set it aside to dry. _

"_The Master is going to open the Hellmouth using the blood of all the Ferals. I will deal with the Masters and Childer but I need a way to get rid of the minions. This spell will. All you have to do is hold the vellum up and say 'flamma'. The parchment will go up in flames and so too will all the vampires. Keep this safe ok? Otherwise we are in a lot of trouble."_

_She nodded dumbly, exhausted from the energy she had poured into the spell and astounded at the knowledge and intelligence of the vampire. He had thought of everything. It was much easier to handle 30 vampires rather than almost 100. Willow was going to be the slayer for the night. That thought would have excited her had she had the energy. She was dimly aware of him giving her juice and cookies before she passed out…_

Willow unfolded the precious parchment and yelled "Flamma". She was delighted as the parchment went up in flames. She was ecstatic as she saw the minions immolate. She felt powerful as she saw all of the remaining vampires turn to her with fear in their eyes. A fear that hadn't been there when Buffy had appeared. The Master focused on her. Her immediate reaction was to pull away from him, but the small smile on Angel's face and the reassuring presence of Spike and Oz in the shadows behind her stopped her from doing that. Face her fears. She had just dusted over sixty vampires, she could handle chatting to the Master… she hoped.

"Impressive. You are quite the powerful witch little girl. Come, join us and you will get to survive what's coming."

Willow knew that her next comment was the product of one too many visits with Angelus; it was cocky enough for him. "Let me think… hmm… actually _Master_ I think that I have been given a better offer already. I'm already going to walk away from this, you won't though."

"You have the ego worthy of someone with power, but you are incorrect in you're assumptions. You can not stop this, no matter how many pieces of paper you pull out of your pocket."

"And you are incorrect in your assumption that I am the one that is going to kill you. Assuming just makes an ass out of you and me. Well you at least." She could see Angelus grinning madly at her.

"You think that you're little slayer friend is going to manage that which so many others before her have failed? I think that you are sadly mistaken. Now I will give you one final chance. Join us."

"No."

"Then I will kill you myself!" A roar of utter frustration ripped its way from the Master's throat and was cut off by a fierce punch to the side of his head. For the first time in over 600 years the Master was pushed to the floor. He looked up to see the smirking face of his Grand-Childe and new Childe looking down on him.

"Hi. How are you? How's the floor feel? Comfy?" The Master growled and began to lift himself from the earth. "No? Aw, shame… well you had better get comfy because you're going to be down there for a while. Nah ah I said stay down."

The Master couldn't move. Angelus had bound him the floor; with a simple flick of the wrist roots had shot from their resting place beneath the earth's surface and wrapped around him, holding him tight enough to crush bone. One had even wrapped its way around his mouth in mockery of a gag. The more he struggled the more they clamped around him, holding him tighter than ever and dragging him down into the earth.

None of the other vampires' dared to move either. Angelus could wield magic… that was news to all of them. Not to mention the fact that he had just floored the Master… the Master (!) with one punch. A single punch! Not even wielding a weapon! The force of his fist had brought the Master down! This was not normal. They had al known that Angelus was a powerful vampire, that he would… one day… make a powerful Master, maybe even their Master, but this power was too much for one as young as him. To be honest, they were afraid. There were 25 of them, but they were afraid.

Angelus merely looked down upon the vampire that had tried to dominate him for 250 years. He was going to enjoy this.

"Now that you are comfy I think that I can get on with the explanation part. I think that you are all going to want to listen really carefully. Willow over there just gave me a little hand. Powerful isn't she? I was shocked that you didn't fell her the minute that we entered this god forsaken town. I did. Her power was screaming to the night. So pure and rich, I tell you, it was a turn on. And the package, well what can I say? She is beautiful. But that's not the point. Point is you missed her, I didn't. Why? Well I knew what I was looking for. Anyone feel anything familiar about the girl? Darla?"

He turned to his furious Sire. Luckily she was too worried about her own Sire to try to physically attack her Childe but that didn't stop the verbal assault that he was about to receive.

"What the Hell do you think that you are doing Childe? You will let him up this instant! You are a disgrace! Let him go or I swear that I will make you hurt so much that you'll be begging to become dust!" Darla's tone was vicious. It only served to amuse Angelus all the more.

"Hmm, interesting. But I think Sire o'mine, that I asked you a question. Do you feel anything familiar about the girl?"

"Do not talk to me in that tone; remember who the Sire here is. No that girl is nothing to me."

"Really? Because to me, everything about her screams Romany. Kalderash, to be exact." He watched as the colour totally drained from Darla's face. She was pale, even for a vampire.

"I see that you remember them then? How long has it been since you thought on that name? A hundred years? Well I thought on that name every night. Every single day. And it all boils down to this moment. Well, phase one of my plan is complete so I guess that I should probably tell you all what is going on."

He could feel the stares of the other vampires, their hisses bit into his back like asps but he refused to take his gaze from Darla who stood proudly over her fallen Sire.

"You had better have a damn good reason for this or I swear I will stake you myself."

Darla's threat was inconsequential to him. He was no more afraid of her than he was of the falling rain. She held no power over him anymore. There was only one that had the power to break him now and he knew that Spike would greet the dawn before he intentionally harmed Angelus. He smiled at his Sire. It was an open, friendly smile and that in itself made her take a step back from her Childe. She had always known that Angelus was dangerous, that there was something that meant his demon never cowered from its elders. She had often wondered whether she had turned him incorrectly. He had never feared her; he had only gone along with her orders when it suited him. His first priority had always been himself and his Childer, nothing else came close.

"Oh, don't worry I do. I wonder whether we need a bit more privacy for this little chat?" He glanced round at all of the gathered vampires that were still hissing and spitting at him. Their attention was firmly fixed to the conversation between Sire and Childe. Everyone in the cave was intent on hearing what Angelus had planned for them all.

"I mean I don't want them to turn on you and steal my vengeance when they learn what you have brought down upon them Darla. I bet that you thought you were free of all of this. You had rid me of William and all would go back to as it had been. I would be your perfect boy again and forget. And guess what, I did. I went back to what I was… I fucked you and my Childer, but I wasn't the same. I never forgot. In fact, I changed more than you can imagine. Want to hear a story before you go to sleep?" Angelus proceeded to tell them the truth of what was going on…


	9. or Tea

_**Hey... thanks for bearing with me and for reviewing - it is so appreciated x**_

_Romania 1898_

"_Why do you come before us demon? You know that only death awaits you here." The man looked upon the beautiful abomination that stood in the midst of his people._

"_I come to tell you of your failure. You tried to curse the demon that robbed you of the soul of your people. You thought that replacing his soul would be the ultimate vengeance. As an expert on torture I have to commend you're inventiveness, a novel and painful idea to be sure. Mental torment is the most powerful of all…"_

"_You try our patience; say what you wish before you die."_

_The old woman that had cursed William emerged from her tent, sweeping aside the door that bore the symbol of their people. A burning sun, so detailed that Angelus thought he could feel it prickling his skin. Something about this demon compelled her to go to him. She could not read his thoughts. He was the first creature that had ever kept her from his mind and that power astounded her. She raised her hand and the jeers of the crowd stopped and Eric fell silent._

"_Speak Angel, I wish to know your mind."_

_To their shock the demon kneeled before the elderly woman. "Mistress, you have been brutally deceived and used. You have not gained justice for the death of your daughter; you have merely exacted vengeance for another."_

"_I do not understand what you say. Our spell worked."_

"_That it did. William is destroyed by guilt. But he was not the one that killed your beloved. The monster that did that is called Darla, she is my Sire. She was jealous of the love that I shared with William. It meant that I had no time for her. She used you to hurt me and destroy him."_

"_We will destroy her then." Eric had the crowd cheering at that comment._

"_This I do not understand. Why have you come to us demon? Why not destroy us?" The old woman's calm voice once again forced the clan into submission._

_Angelus gave a wry chuckle. "Because you understand vengeance."_

_The old woman was intrigued. There was so much power in the figure before her; she wanted to know what he wished to do. She could see the unholy fire that burned in his eyes and knew that the vengeance he would create would be more devastating than anything she could conceive of. Love was the most dangerous of all emotions. To cross it was to tempt the Devil himself, and here he was kneeling before her. With startling clarity she realised what he was. He was a Seducer, a vampire that could feed and manipulate emotion. This creature could bend nations to his will, and yet he wasn't using it to control her. He knelt before her, stripped of all power but his imagination. She motioned for him to continue._

"_If you curse Darla she will walk into the sun as soon as dawn breaks. Your victory would be fleeting. Our vengeance should be eternal… I have learnt that the best way to destroy an opponent is to wait until they are unprepared and unaware. I come to you with an offer. Will you hear it?"_

"_Speak Child."_

"_We destroy them all. Darla loves her Master and he loves his Order. We take it all away." The fire in his eyes was now an inferno of rage and hate._

"_How can we do that? We have neither the numbers nor the desire to die to achieve this quest! It is folly! Madam, listen to him no more." Eric begged for the elder to ignore him but she motioned for him to continue._

"_I will make a blood pledge to you this night. Give me one hundred years and I will destroy every demon in that Order in the name of your daughter and my love. I cannot break a bargain that I make in blood, it would destroy me. I offer you one thing more though, to ease your guilt. I will not feed upon or kill a single innocent during this time. Furthermore I will do it without a soul. All I ask is that you give me the time to do this. Darla will eventually forget her victory over you and she will live forever mocking your Clan. This way your vengeance is a living thing that will exist long after you are dust. Your daughter will be remembered for longer than a human would manage. More importantly, you will rob them of their favoured Childe. But this is made all the sweeter by the fact that I came to you willingly."_

"_You were Irish in life weren't you Angel. You have the fire of the Romany that wanders that far land. You understand us better than I had hoped. Your vengeance is born of the violence of the demon and of love. It is delicious in its intent. Your terms are suitable. Give me your hand."_

_She took the proffered hand and pulled a wicked looking knife from her clothes. She drew a deep cut across his palm. She then repeated the action on her own hand. She clasped their hands together and Angelus felt the power of her blood enter him. It shot through his nerves like a white flame and stars exploded behind his eyes. He didn't see the blood red glow that surrounded them as the gypsy woman wove her magic to seal their pact._

"_Vengeance is blood. Blood is bound. From this night on this blood be the weapon of our vengeance."_

_Angelus felt fire shoot through his veins._

"_One hundred years for vengeance to live and act. One hundred years without innocent death. One hundred years of mourning for two destroyed loves. From now until then, our vengeance lives."_

_Her voice had gradually risen and she was now shouting over a growing storm. Lightening flashed and thundered roared. Wind whipped them and rain flogged their skin. The violence of the storm reflected the violence of their vengeance. It was alive._

_Angelus passed out. As he did he heard one last thing, "Use the gift I give well, my Angel." _

_When he awoke, the Rom had gone and he was now their Angel._

"So you see Darla, I haven't belonged to you for 120 years. From the moment I saw him I belonged to William. Then you ripped him from me and I decided that I would never be yours again. Since that moment I have belonged only to Will and to vengeance. I have had no other Master, and now I never will. You know I have played with victims before but this has to be the most satisfying hunt."

"But you lied to them. You have killed humans; you have reeked of human blood each night! I can smell it on you!" Darla couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew that her boy was dangerous; she knew that he was perhaps the most vicious demon that ever walked the earth. But this was too much. She had always been in awe of his demonic nature, now she was afraid of it. For the first time ever Darla was actually afraid.

"I never killed a human. I killed vampires, fed off them. It was fun, stalking them as they stalked their prey. They never noticed that they were actually the hunted. More often than not I'd rip them from the human and drain them before they killed the human. I'd then take the human to a hospital. It was interesting."

"Sire, how could you?" Penn was aghast. His beautiful Sire had betrayed them so thoroughly he no longer knew him.

"I'm sorry beloved, I had no choice."

Penn saw the very real regret in his Sire's eyes but his horror rejected it. He was cut to the core by this betrayal. He had known that his Sire had cared for William, that he had taken him into his bed, but never for one second had he imagined that Angelus could actually love William. That he loved him more than he loved everything else. It hurt. His heart felt raw and jealousy began to churn in his gut. He would have killed William himself if he had known that he had stolen his Sire away.

"Well Angelus, I must say that this little game was interesting but you are forgetting a few things."

Angelus calmly took in the sneer on his Sire's face. Truth be known he was intrigued as to what she could say to worm her way out of this mess. The Order were looking between her and Angelus like spectators at a tennis match, not sure which they should kill first. Should it be Angelus for his betrayal or Darla for her idiocy?

"And just what have I forgotten Darla?"

She smirked at him, the very image of the tiger that had the canary right where she wanted it. Angelus was unimpressed and cocked his head to one side, waiting for her pearls of wisdom to fall.

"Well for a start, William is dead. Leo told us of his dusting a few nights ago. Second do you honestly think that you and a Slayer can take us all on? There are 26 of us and only 6 of you. Plus when the Master gets free he will break you in half."

Darla smiled triumphantly as the other vampires made muted sounds of support. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the Slayer's group were suddenly very unsure of what they were meant to be doing. He watched as Spike and Oz came to stand with Willow, each holding in cross bow.

"Actually Darla, I think that you are mistaken. Firstly, I never killed William, he's right there. Say hello." Angelus turned and waved at Spike, blowing him a little kiss. He chuckled when he heard his Sire growl but continued in his exposition. "You honestly think that I could stake him? Please. I have no intention of staking him… well, not with a wooden stake at least and the heart is definitely not the area that I'll be looking to penetrate. Secondly, there are eight of us, but that isn't the point. You see, they are only here for insurance – to make sure that none of you live. I'm going to be the one killing you all."

He paused and began to stroll around the ring of vampires, his causal air making each one of them wonder what the hell he was up to and sparking the smallest flame of fear. He had a devil may care grin on his face and a bounce in his step and it worried the hell out of them.

The Hellmouth rumbled and Angelus gave it an impatient glance. He was clearly unimpressed with its sound effects.

"I actually had a little warm up with Luke the other night."

The Master struggled in his bonds even more as he heard the true account of his Childe's death. The idea that Angelus could destroy a vampire that much older than he was made the flames of fear lick that much higher.

"You see, you have all failed to take that much notice of me over the past hundred years – even before that actually. I am no longer a Childe, I haven't been a Childe for at least two hundred years. I'm a Seducer, first rate. But I am more than that now, I am vengeance. Walking, talking, living vengeance. But I am more than that even… I am bored."

He flung his head back and stretched his arms open wide. From deep within him a red light, the colour of freshly spilt blood, ripped its way into the open air and surged violently into the body of each vampire. Flames licked through their bodies, starting from within and working their way out. Coursing through their veins as they writhed in agony, unable to do anything to prevent their imminent demise. Within seconds all that remained in the cave was Angelus, Darla, Penn and Dru, the Master – still securely bound to the floor – the Scoobies and 22 flames that had once been vampires. All stared in a mix of horror and awe as the flames slithered their way across the earth floor to Angelus, twisting themselves around his body as the power tried to claw its way back inside. He looked like the Angel of Death, the flames gave him wings and the fiery sword that he needed to inspire fear into each of his victims.

"Well. That evens the odds now doesn't it?"


End file.
